


My soul, blinded by the thirst of sin

by Cloudyjongho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Bottom Choi Jongho, Fluff, Hunter Choi Jongho, Hunters, I promise this isn’t too violent, M/M, Smut, Top Park Seonghwa, Vampire Park Seonghwa, Vampires, Violence, fighting scenes, i don’t want to spoil so i don’t tag everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudyjongho/pseuds/Cloudyjongho
Summary: "My name is Seonghwa, little hunter. Tell me yours if you don't want to be called that forever.""By forever you mean for twenty minutes, because after that you aren't alive anymore." Jongho hissed, but didn't miss the way his heart swelled at the nickname."Okay then, little hunter." Seonghwa said, that stupid smirk never leaving his face.OrJongho has been a hunter for four years. He has taken down vampires stronger than a pack of lions, yet this one is too strong for him.Vampire Seonghwa and vampire hunter Jongho
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 47
Kudos: 189





	1. I’m sucked into another world

**Author's Note:**

> Few things:  
> This story will have fighting scenes and angst since it is a hunter and vampire story. However, you don’t have to worry, i only write happy stories. Don’t be scared.
> 
> Title & chapter titles from Precious.

Jongho dodged an attack coming from a vampire he had been after for hours.

"Young boy like you is not going to win me." The vampire growled, attacking once again.

Jongho stayed quiet and attacked back. He tried to stab the vampire, but the man kept on using his power to move around faster than light.

Jongho took few steps back and threw the knife a meter beside the spot the vampire had last been at.

He had been right. The vampire thought Jongho would try to stab him again and moved to the side, only to be hit to his heart with Jongho's knife. The vampire let gurgling noises as he fell down on the ground, trying to pull the knife out before it was too late. Well it already was, and Jongho watched as life left his eyes.

Jongho didn't enjoy killing them. He really didn't. He really hated the moment he would need to see the last breaths of people and burn their bodies, but who could he complain to? This was what he had been trained to do.

He hated vampires. The goverment had made sure of that fact. All of them weren't bad people, just some crazy ones, like the one that lied on the ground. But knowing that didn't make killing them easier or funnier. He didn't hate all of them, just the bad ones. But he had to kill innocent ones too.

He sighed and poured gasoline on top of the body, took matches from his pocket and lighted one in fire before throwing it on top of the body.

The body immediately took to fire and started burning. Jongho felt the hotness on his skin. He would so shower tonight and scratch the bad feeling away.

Jongho's first kill had been on the first day of his official hunter life. He had been trained since he was a little boy to this, so he had the skill. It had been traumatizing, and after that Jongho's shell had hardened. He no longer cried after killing a vampire.

It was 2070. People knew about vampires, but usually no one had seen one. Vampires kept theirselves really well hidden, because if people knew about you being an immortal, it was never good. And of course the fear. Who wouldn't fear a human that was atleast hundred times faster, stronger and who had knife-sharp teeth that could cut through your skin like it was nothing?

The body burned to ashes, and Jongho picked up the knife, threw his stuff to the trunk of his car before sitting inside and driving away.

It would be completely silent if it wasn't for the radio that quietly played Onewe's Regulus. Jongho hummed while driving the dark road back to town.

It was one thing he hated about his job. Some of them made him go to the darkest places in Seoul, some of them made him walk hours in dark forest. Yes, Jongho had been terrified, but he couldn't let it get to him. Vampires heard heartbeats and if they knew that the hunter was about to shit himself they would enjoy everything a little too much.

He finally turned to the highway and sped up. Fortunately the roads were a lot emptier during night than day, he would be at home in twenty minutes.

Jongho was a part of the machine that produced killers. The government gave the rights to collect children from the hospital right after birth in order to make them soldiers, hunters or just fighters. Mr Lee owned the business. He was allowed to choose 50 babies every year, take them to the camp they would be living in until 16 years. Jongho had been one of them.

They were teached to fight and kill. Black belt in taekwondo, karate, you name it, they had it. They knew all the newest techniques how to dodge an attack or how to snap a neck. After they turned 16, they were left in the middle of Seoul with 1 million won. That's where they had to start building their lives by themselves.

Jongho parked his car infront of his apartment and hopped out, taking his bag. He walked towards the house before punching in the code and taking an elevator to the sixth floor.

He was dead tired. Jongho threw the bag on the floor and kicked his muddy shoes off before shrugging the jacket off too. He snapped on the lights in his apartment and checked every room just to make sure he was the only one in there. Vampires were really good at sneaking in, and Jongho didn't really want to get murdered in his sleep.

He washed the knives well before placing them on top of a towel and brushing his teeth.

Jongho washed his face and walked back to his bedroom, jumping on the bed. He was exhausted again. So much about taking a shower.

Vampires were able to walk in daylight, sun didn't burn them. But catching them during night was a lot easier, because there wasn't that much people getting in the way.

To be honest, Jongho's life was pretty boring. Since they grew up training, he didn't really have any other friends than the girls and boys from the camp. He just went to gym, grocery store and did his missions. It was supposed to be that way, because the less the world knew about you, the safer you were. It was the same thing with every hunter; they were constantly in danger, and even if they had killed skillfully and done everything they could to stay hidden, some vampires wanted them to die. Understandable.

Jongho had been hungry before he had arrived at the forest, but after killing the vampire he just felt sick. He wasn't like this usually, the hunter training camp had trained him well, but sometimes killing just took his appetite away and the image stayed in his brains for a while. Which was normal, no one was born to kill.

Jongho pressed his tired eyes shut and sighed. He would have another mission tomorrow, and the day after that too, so he really needed sleep.

Tomorrow was a new day, maybe Jongho would start his life again tomorrow. But no matter how much he wanted to restart, it was impossible.

————

Jongho's annoying alarm blasted in his apartment, waking the hunter up. He groaned and turned around in his bed, his hand trying to get a hold of the beeping gadget in hopes of turning it off. Fortunately he didn't find it just by hitting the bed and he had to open his eyes.

Jongho sat up and took a look of the shining screen that hurt his eyes; 7pm. What a routine he had. Because he always got to home early during the night, he slept in late. Someone would say he was a vampire based on his life, but everyone knew vampires didn't sleep during days.

There was a lot of cliche shit about vampires, thanks to Twilight and The vampire diaries. Damon's actor was hot though, one of Jongho's wet dreams. Oh to be under that god-like man...

Vampires didn't burn or shine in daylight, didn't sleep during days or fear garlic and absolutely did not lack a reflection. Silver knives affected them just like normal metal ones, and the only way to kill a vampire was to stab them to their heart and burn the body.

Actually, there was another way, but only vampires could do it. And it was pretty gruesome. With the strength vampires had they would rip the head off. Completely, just like that. No one wanted to ever witness that, not even the hunters. The thought of it already had shivers running down Jongho's spine, which was pretty ironic, since after that rough treatment his spine would be ripped in half.

To be honest, being a hunter was pretty scary. Vampires were something that never were the same; the older vampires got, the stronger they were, but also the younger the vampires were, the the stronger they were. Newborn vampires didn't know how to control their blood thirst and with their new skills they could put up a great show of chaos the government would need to try to hide for ages. Killing newborn vampires sucked ass. It really did. They were even more unpredictable than older ones. Older vampires valued their life and privacy, young ones were just drunk on the power and hunger they had, which made them go blind and do stupid stuff. Catching vampires was always dangerous though, not depending on the age of the vampire.

For vampires, humans were like tiny mosquitoes. Like single raw spaghetti. They could snap Jongho in half with just one hand, pin him against the ground and drink him empty. There was no way out from that situation, atleast not alive.

Honestly, it was crazy. Why would the government waste 50 babies every year to only have them die sooner or later? Did they really need to eliminate vampires that much? They did kill humans every once and then, but vampires only had to feed once in two weeks if everything was normal. Some of the 'good' ones bought blood from hospitals, and those vampires weren't on the kill-list, not until they messed up.

Jongho had suffered a good variety of injuries caused by vampires, but he never really let that eat him on the inside. He knew that it was his job, and if he just stopped doing it, the government would come after him and probably kill him or something. Jongho knew too much about the government, vampires and the training centres. If that info got out, it would be the end of some specific persons behind all this.

Jongho had never really thought of quitting, though. It had been four years, and now he was even tougher than back then when he was 16. They really trained their hunters well. Even if Jongho hated killing, he didn't necessarily want to stop it because as long as he kept doing his business, money flowed to his bank account. Not too much, just enough to live and maybe save up for some self-treatment.

Jongho's laptop dinged, and he stood up, opening the said gadget and sighing. He clicked the email and waited until the monotone voice of a woman started speaking;

"Good evening, #CJ-00-10-12. I hope you have rested well, because tonight you have another mission. You're going to the Tomorrowland to catch a vampire. He's guilty of killing a whole family last week, including the newborn boy and the three

year old girl."

Jongho almost gagged. Who was that heartless?

"His name is Na Joosik, he's around 190cm and has brown, curly long hair. He'll be at the Tomorrowland somewhere around eight pm." A picture of the vampire appeared on the screen, and Jongho studied it for a moment.

Jongho massaged his temples and closed his eyes for a second. The height of a vampire didn't really matter, but the taller the vampire was, the scarier it was for Jongho.

"I know what you're thinking. I know everything about you, #CJ-00-10-12. Don't forget that."

Jongho scoffed at that and closed his laptop. They always made sure to threaten him, probably because Jongho had been harder to break at the training center than others and he always seemed to stand against the government and the hunting business. They were scared he would snitch.

At the training center their minds were broken and stuffed with all kind of propaganda and bullshit, usually making them forget the emotions. That was used to make them fearless. They were also broken physically; they had to exercise a lot and stay in shape. They had to be able to run, fight and punch with an impressive amount of strength, harder, faster and better than people without training history. They would never win against a vampire in running or fighting, but the skills were very needed.

Jongho had been hard and fought against it until he had finally given in, but now that Jongho was free, he had been pouring the bullshit out and growing the normal sense back inside himself.

Jongho's tactic was using knives as much as possible and going straight to the attack.

Jongho took off his pajamas and walked to the bathroom. He started by brushing his teeth, styling his hair and finally doing his makeup. He was going to a club, the Tomorrowland, so he needed to look like he was actually partying there. He grabbed a banana and ate it, only to realize he had to brush his teeth again in order to maintain a good breath. Vampires could smell bad breath, and Jongho didn't want to smell like shit.

After brushing his teeth again Jongho walked to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple, loose-fitting t-shirt with devil's head pattern before changing to them. He tucked the shirt loosely in to his pants, closed the belt, put on a necklace, few rings and two chains to dangle on his jeans. It looked good, better than he had expected.

Jongho grabbed his knives that were clean of blood and slid them to their places in his jeans. One pressed against his inner ankle, another one horizontally under the belt and waistband of his jeans. They were both well hidden, no one could see them.

He took his hunter ID. They had special ones, because if police saw them murder someone or they were reported to police they had to have them unless they wanted to get arrested. It would be nice to be cuffed on the backseat of a police car and watch the vampire you were supposed to kill run away. The situation would be cleared at the station, because they would see Jongho's hunter certification if they searched him up in their files, but that wasn't even the worst part.

If Jongho failed to kill the vampire or they ran away he would feel it in his wallet and brains. The shitheads would send him an angry email, like really angry one, and smallen his pay for that month. Which wasn't nice. After a specific amount of failed kills he would be sent back to the training centre where he would train more and take punishments.

It was sick, really. That was how the system worked, no one had a say in it. No matter how hard they tried, they wouldn't succeed in changing it.

Jongho walked to the hallway and pulled on his shoes and a leather jacket. He would need it outside, it was pretty cold. He grabbed the keys of his car and stepped outside, made sure he had his phone and closed the door before double locking it. It was completely unnecessary, vampires could go through it if they wanted to, but that made Jongho feel safer.

Jongho walked downstairs and opened the door, the cold air swallowing him completely. He shivered.

His car flashed its lights as he pressed the button to unlock the doors, and Jongho climbed in. If there was any good things about being a hunter, one of them was definitely the car. The government gave them cars, not just any cars, but SUV's. They needed those to be able to move around even in the mountains and forests to catch some immortal flesh.

The engine purred as Jongho started it, the radio turning on too. It played quietly, SF9 singing about falling in love.

Jongho loved his car. It was his safe place, he knew he was a bit safer in there than in his apartment. Even the winker of his car sounded calm, it was one of Jongho's favorite sounds.

The turned to right, humming quietly and enjoying the safe car when he still could before the bright lights of the Tomorrowland were seen in front of him.

The Tomorrowland was a club ran by five vampires who were like middlemen to the government and hunters. They gave the government info and helped hunters. To vampires, they were like outcast. Soobin, Beomgyu, Taehyun, Yeonjun and Kai didn't belong to any covens, neither were they under elite vampires' commanding. But their club was still very popular among vampires, they absolutely loved it. Maybe because they served coctails with blood if the customers knew the magic word for it.

Jongho jumped out of his car and locked the doors carefully, tucking the key to his pocket. He could already feel the bass on the pavement. Friday nights were always crowded with high schoolers, college students and vampires. Others were after a lot of drinks and good music, vampires after their next meals. But they had to find the ones whose blood wasn't filled with alcohol yet. Yeonjun had said that it tasted absolutely disgusting.

Jongho joined the line (he could've gone past it and straight inside with his hunter ID, but that would've just made him seen suspicious to others, and today he needed to be invisible) and started playing with the ID card of his. The wind blew around softly, making some of the people before and after him in the queue shiver, but the ones who had escaped the club with beads of sweat on their foreheads sigh in pleasure. Jongho didn't mind it, he felt comfortable.

"ID." The bouncer grumbled out, and Jongho just glared at him and gave his card.

Why were bouncers always so mad? It wasn't Jongho's fault they had chosen the wrong path of work. Should've gone to be a police or something.

The bouncer stared at it for a moment before looking down at Jongho again. The bouncer was a lot taller and way more muscular than Jongho, but now his eyes were full of emotions; surprise and respect. Probably because now he knew Jongho could take him down and kill him without feeling bad.

He would feel bad, though. He could never kill humans.

"Have a good night." The bouncer said and gave Jongho his ID, who took it back and muttered a 'thank you' before stepping in.

He walked to the cloakroom where he left his jacket and looked for any of the owners of the Tomorrowland. He would need to show up to them and give his belongings just to keep them safe.

It didn't take him long until Jongho saw Beomgyu, and the hunter walked towards the said vampire. He was laughing with some girl, but when he saw Jongho, he quickly dismissed himself and walked towards him.

"Hey! Good to see you again!" Beomgyu said, hugging Jongho quickly. It had been a long time since they had last met, months probably.

"Yeah. How are you? Good, as always?" Jongho asked, smiling. They couldn't chat for long, that wouldn't go unnoticed by vampires.

"As good as i have been the last 200 years." Beomgyu grinned, and looked around, his smile fading away.

"He's not here yet."

Jongho nodded and gave Beomgyu his keys and the ID, smiling.

"I know what you're thinking. I will be careful as always. Don't worry."

Beomgyu smiled softly.

"I know. You're a professional. Go to Soobin to the bar, he'll make you a drink. Oh, and seems like you have taken your medication. Good."

Jongho snorted at the vampire before making his way to the bar. Last time he had met with the five vampires had been the time when Jongho had had anemia, the deficiency of haemoglobin. The vampires had been complaining about it to him so much that Jongho had bought the medicine and taken it. Now his blood was okay, or atleast seemed like it. Apparently the smell and taste of blood with too small amount of haemoglobin wasn't as good as rich blood, so it 'ruined the mood' like Kai had said. And honestly, Jongho had hated it too. He had been really tired.

"What can i get you? Oh! Jongho! Hi!" The tall vampire said to him, smiling widely.

"Hi, Soobin. Give me the usual."

Soobin winked and went to do Jongho's drink. It was coke with a tiny bit of vodka, just a tiny bit. Jongho couldn't be drunk, not even tipsy, but as said, vampires could smell anything. They could smell sweat, cum, tell what perfume you had, what ingredients it had, everything. And if they saw a boy smelling completely clean of any alcohol standing alone in a club, not even dancing or looking for company, it was suspicious. And he would end up being the next meal before he could even blink.

Jongho thanked the tall vampire and took a big gulp of it. For some unknown reason he was really thirsty. He let his gaze wander around the club, looking for Na Joosik. He still couldn't see him.

"How's Kai? He got beat up pretty bad, didn't he?" Jongho asked Soobin when the male came closer again.

"It hurt his pride and emotions more than his body. He's young and full of energy so he recovered in few hours."

Jongho snorted.

"Is he here?" Jongho asked, smiling. Kai was very kind.

"Yeah. I can get him." Soobin was just about to leave when he turned back again.

"Or not. Do you want something more to drink?" He spoke the first sentence so quietly that Jongho couldn't almost catch it, but then he rised his volume for the last.

"Oh no, i have this. No need for more. Thanks for asking, though. This is my first time here so i'm kinda lost" Jongho said and chuckled.

Vampires had a really good hearing, so the one staring at him could probably hear everything. Jongho wondered if he had already ruined everything by talking with Soobin.

He took another sip of his drink and turned to take a look at the vampire staring at him. It wasn't Joosik, he didn't know this vampire at all.

"Hey, can i get a vodka shot, please?" Jongho turned around to ask Soobin.

"I changed my mind."

"Sure." Soobin answered and filled a shotglass with water, wrote a name to a piece of paper and slid it to Jongho.

"Thanks."

Jongho took a look of the paper.

_Shin Boomyung. He's no one, ignore him._

Jongho took the shot of water and pretended like it burned his throat before giving the glass back. Soobin took the paper back and smiled at him.

Interesting. Boomyung really thought Jongho would be his next meal, but oh boy he was wrong.

But when Jongho turned to look at Boomyung again, he couldn't find him anymore. Jongho's gaze wandered around the club, searching for the said vampire, but instead his eyes locked with another one.

Jongho's breath hitched.

Black irises stared back at him from the other side of the club, their owner not faltering a bit. The vampire didn't even blink, he just stared at Jongho. He had black hair that had been slicked back with gel, few strands falling on his forehead. The vampire was playing with a ring, probably taken from his finger, while staring at Jongho.

Jongho stood there, frozen on his place. He didn't know how to react or act, he just stared back. He probably looked like a deer caught in headlights, staring back at the hot vampire with wide eyes.

Slowly, on the face of the vampire rose a smirk. It decorated the model-like face well, Jongho could feel his own face warm up a bit.

The vampire lifted his hand up to push the ring back to his way too long and hot finger to be real, veins on his hands getting attention as the violet light of the club flashed on them. Jongho gulped. The vampire took last look of Jongho before he turned around and left the club. Jongho didn't know if it was a hint, if he was supposed to follow, but then again, why would he? That vampire wasn't the one he needed to kill.

Speaking of which, long, curly brown haired man brushed past Jongho, getting him back from his thoughts. He turned to look at the man, and bit his lower lip. Na Joosik.

The vampire was definitely tall, and everything the woman had described fit him.

It was time to focus again.


	2. Is it a dream or the reality?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongho goes after Joosik.

Jongho followed Joosik with his gaze. He tried to do it without causing too much attention on him, and when he saw the vampire starting flirting with a girl, he had to change places. Jongho had to get closer, otherwise he would probably lose Joosik. Losing him meant losing money, pride and getting even more hate from the government.

He saw Yeonjun walk through the dancefloor and made his decision.

"Hey handsome, want to dance with me?" Jongho asked the blue haired man. Yeonjun looked at him like he was crazy.

Jongho gave him a glare that said play-along-please, and thank god the taller boy understood.

"Sure."

The song changed to a slow one and Jongho put his hands behind Yeonjun's neck, the older placing his hands on Jongho's waist. Jongho made them turn around so he could look directly at Joosik, who was laughing loudly with the woman he had been flirting with.

Neither of them said a word, they just swayed along with the beat, Jongho keeping his eyes on the vampire. He really hoped the woman wasn't stupid and didn't leave with the man, because she would end up dead. And that wasn't nice. But there was nothing Jongho could do about it, the woman was drunk and gave Joosik heart eyes.

"You got him?" Yeonjun asked, and Jongho just nodded. 

The less they spoke the better it was, even if Joosik probably didn't pay attention to anyone else than the woman. There could be another vampires around, and if they found out Jongho was a hunter, he would probably die the next time he fell asleep.

Jongho wondered where did the black haired vampire go. He was really handsome, and Jongho would've loved to do some backround info searching about him. For scientifical purposes.

"They're leaving." Yeonjun's voice snapped him out of his thoughts again, and Jongho let go of the vampire.  
"Be careful." Yeonjun continued.

"I will." Jongho gave Yeonjun a quick smile before he followed the vampire and the woman he had managed to charm. 

He couldn't even get his jacket quickly from the cloakroom because he literally ran outside, looking around for the vampire. Where could have they went? He had literally looked at Yeonjun for a second yet they managed to disappear?

It was completely silent despite the loud bass coming from inside. The slow song had ended, and now the party was on again. 

Jongho looked around. The vampire had escaped through the backdoor, which should've been a red flag for the woman, but she was probably still giggling and flirting back. People were insane. But Jongho couldn't blame them, vampires were usually very attractive, so who wouldn't leave with them? 

Jongho turned around, his eyes roaming the area and cursing silently. He took off to the right. There was some alleyway, so maybe they were there? He could hear laughter coming from there.

His shoes banged against the now wet pavement. It had rained while he had been inside. He stopped, looking around. The only people there were five men smoking cigarettes and taking sips from a bottle of clear liquid. The cold wind made him shiver, but he had no time to get his jacket. 

Then he saw something red from the corner of his eye, and Jongho turned around quickly. His eyed met two red ones. They weren't as bright red as vampires usually had, they were more on the darker red side. The black haired vampire was staring at him from the other side of the road.

Now that he was much closer to Jongho he could see the vampire's sharp facial features. His chin was a bit wide, in a good way, and it made him look really masculine. The vampire had narrow nose, high cheekbones and big eyes. They looked cold, because in the darkness of the night where the only source of light was the lonely streetlamp, they shone brightly. All those put together he looked strong.

Neither of them blinked or moved. Jongho's breath was caught in his throat, shivers running down his spine, this time not because of the cold wind.

If their stare-off hadn't been cut off by the men it would've probably lasted for hours. Jongho turned his head to look at the group of five men who were now yelling something really loudly. Three of them were cornering the fourth and fifth, and it looked like a fight was about to start.

When one of them pulled out a gun, Jongho made a decision. He wouldn't let any normal citizens get murdered if he was there, so Jongho took few huge steps towards the men.

"Hey, put the gun away." Jongho said, walking towards them. If he ran, the man with gun would just get scared and shoot someone.

"Don't interfere." One of the murmured, and punched the fifth one.

The fight broke out, and they started beating each other. Jongho cursed and ran to the group, jumping in to the fight. Fortunately for him, they were all drunk and he was a highly trained hunter, so it didn't take long until the five of them were all on the ground.

When Jongho looked up again, the black haired vampire had left. 

Jongho stood there for few seconds before he remembered Joosik again, and sprinted to the left. If the woman was already dead, he had no one else to blame than himself.

Jongho ran and ran until he heard a weak scream of a woman coming from his right. There was a small sidewalk, and Jongho only stopped to take out his knife. It was the one from his waist. 

Jongho entered the sidewalk carefully, cursing the pathetic excuse of a streetlamp. The light was yellow and the lamp obviously broken, but atleast it worked.

"So you finally decided to come, huh." Joosik spoke up. 

Jongho stopped, keeping a safety distance between them. He stared at Joosik without any emotions on his face. He hated arrogant vampires.

"Yeah. Were you waiting for me?" Jongho asked, glancing at the sobbing woman Joosik held in place with his hands on her shoulders. The grip would've been weak otherwise, but Joosik was a vampire, so no one could break from that hold.

"We were." Joosik answered, his voice sweet.

"Why? Is this a party?" Jongho asked, stepping forward.

"Yeah. Today we're feasting with two kind of meals, disgusting blood of a drunk woman and sweet blood of a sober hunter. Did you think i didn't know you were after me?"

Jongho shrugged.  
"I don't know, did i?"

He had learnt that in these situations he had to be confident. Vampires could sense and smell everything and anything, so if Jongho trembled even a tiny bit, Joosik would see it immediately. He could hear if Jongho gulped, so he had to stay calm.

"You should probably pre-drink at home or something. Every single vampire in the club was waiting to get to you because you were the only sober human there."

"Thanks for the advice, but i'd rather not." 

Joosik stared at him and tilted his head. Jongho rolled his eyes and took a small step forward.

"You do know why i'm here, right?" Jongho asked.

"Yeah. Obviously to kill me, right?" Joosik answered.

"Ding ding ding! Ten points for the correct answer."

Joosik snorted, and pulled the woman closer to him.  
"But i won't let you, i have this bitch right here. You wouldn't let her die, would you?"

Jongho sighed, and leaned against the cold brick wall.  
"If you know the answer, why do you ask."

"Then you better do what i say, hunter. Give the knife to me, stay there and wait patiently. Then i can let this go and drink you empty."

"You know, that doesn't sound like compromise at all." Jongho said, standing up straight again.

"Who talked about compromises? I have the upper hand, you will suffer."

Jongho almost wanted to laugh. Joosik was one damn arrogant bitch. And arrogant bitches never lasted for long.

"Give me the knife, or she dies." Joosik said, his face now serious.

"Give you the knife? Are you sure?" Jongho asked, lifting his right eyebrow.

"Yes, hunter boy."

Jongho shrugged, and then threw the knife with as much strength as he could muster up quickly, waiting it to hit the vampire. He had always been excellent at throwing knives, but it was a risky thing to do with a human so close.

The knife cut deeply in to the flesh of Joosik's thigh, the vampire letting out an animalistic growl.

"YOU BITCH!" He yelled, and Jongho quickly pulled the smaller butterfly knife from his ankle, kept it closed, hid it with his fist around it and was about to attack the vampire, when Joosik sank his fangs to that woman's neck and ripped it open.

Blood burst out as the woman let out one last scream, Joosik letting go of her body. She would drain out in few minutes, there was no way Jongho could save her.

Joosik's chest heaved and he stared at Jongho with furious eyes.  
"That's what happens when you pull shit like this, hunter. You should've just listened to me."

Jongho didn't even have time to answer when the vampire was suddenly behind him and threw him against the brick wall. Jongho let out a pained cry, he had hit his head and the vampire had used a lot of power. However, he couldn't swell in pain for long. He had to fight.

Jongho attacked the vampire again, squatting slightly when Joosik threw a punch. Why did vampires always want to have a fistfight? They could win just like that, but always, the pride came first.

Jongho kicked Joosik to his chest, but the vampire grabbed his leg and twisted, making Jongho turn around. He did a somersault and stood up again, this time punching the vampire back. He managed to probably crush his nose, judging from the sickening crack.

Joosik moved fast again, trying to attack Jongho from behind, but he already knew these tricks. After four years of doing this shit he knew a lot of things. But even if he could predict it, his moves weren't fast enough and he fell on the ground on his stomach. Jongho rolled around and tried to stand up, but he wasn't fast enough, and soon Joosik was on top of him, saliva almost dropping from his mouth. He looked absolutely insane, his way too bright red eyes shining.

"You lost, hunter boy. Now i'm gonna have a meal."

Jongho stared Joosik back to his eyes, and carefully opened his right fist. It was hidden under Joosik's body, but not stuck, so he could open the knife quietly. Joosik laughed like a maniac and Jongho felt his breath on his neck, but before the vampire could bite down Jongho struck the knife to Joosik's chest. Joosik growled and tried to get the knife out, but Jongho had hit the heart so well that he didn't have enough time for that. Joosik slumped on top of him, and Jongho quickly scrambled up. 

He looked at the body of Joosik's with disgustment before turning to look at the woman. Just like Jongho had thought, she was already dead. 

He sighed and massaged the back of his head, the thumbing pain coming back now as the adrenaline faded away. Jongho sighed and looked and the two bodies and his ruined shirt. 

He froze. Something felt wrong, as if he wasn't the only one there. Shivers ran down his spine, the hairs on his arms sticking up. 

Jongho turned around and gulped, he wasn't ready to fight again. But after peeking around, he saw no one. He was alone there.

But what was this feeling? Someone HAD to be there. So he made a decision. The faster he got out of here, the faster he was safe. So Jongho forced the thoughts to the back of his head.

He would need to get his jacket and burn the bodies, so Jongho pulled out his phone from his back pocket. It was a miracle the phone even worked and was still with him. Jongho chose Soobin's number, and called.

"Hey. Could some of you bring my jacket and belongings to the back door? I'm kinda covered in blood right now, and i need to burn the bodies."

Soobin agreed and sent Taehyun to get them, so Jongho began walking back to the club too. His head really hurt and he felt really bad for letting the woman die. She was dead because of his foolish actions.

But Jongho knew that if he blamed himself about it he would go crazy, sometimes things like this happened. Atleast he wasn't dead.

He didn't walk for long until someone stopped in front of him. Jongho was prepared again, but it was only Taehyun, holding Jongho's jacket and a canister of gasoline.

"Hey."

Jongho just smiled, stopping. Taehyun had used his powers, and Jongho was grateful. 

"I wanted to come with you." The vampire said, and Jongho just nodded.  
"Is everything okay?" Taehyun asked again.

"Yeah, just kicking myself for letting a citizen die."

Taehyun smiled fondly.  
"Are you tired? You look tired."

Jongho sighed and nodded. He felt exhausted.  
"Yeah. Had a fight with the vampire, just like i always do."

"Are you hurt?" The vampire asked, looking concerned.

Jongho shook his head, then hesitantly nodded.  
Taehyun just smiled and soon Jongho felt himself being lifted. Jongho was about to warn Taehyun about not using his super speed, but it was already late, and Jongho felt the pressure force air out of his body.

"Jeez, how can you like using that? It feels like my organs are being squeezed," Jongho complained when Taehyun stopped again.

"You get used to it."

Jongho rolled his eyes but smiled and when Taehyun let him go, he leaned against the wall again.

"Can i take a look?" Taehyun asked, pointing at the bodies.

"Sure." Jongho answered and watched as Taehyun walked to the vampire, eyeing Joosik warily.

"This is how we die? If something destroys our heart?" Taehyun asked him.

"Yeah." Jongho answered, and was about to continue when Taehyun grabbed the handle of the knife.  
"NO! DON'T PULL IT OUT!"

Taehyun immediately let go, and Jongho let out the air he had held in.

"If you pull it out, he'll wake up. Vampires are not dead before they're burnt." 

"Ahh, makes sense. Can i pour the gasoline?"

Jongho snorted at Taehyun's enthusiasm and nodded.

The vampire covered the bodies with gasoline, and Jongho threw him the lighter from the pocket of his jacket before pulling the jacket on. 

The bodies started burning, and Taehyun came to stand next to him. They watched them burn in silence.

"Do you usually feel safe?" Taehyun asked him.

"What do you mean?" Jongho asked, turning his head to look at Taehyun.

"You know, you're probably pretty hated in the vampire industry that are under elite vampires."

"Trust me, i am. But no one has gotten my identity yet, no one knows i am a hunter."

Or atleast should't know, but Jongho wasn't sure whether the black haired man knew.

"If you feel like you're being followed or someone knows about you, call us. We'll protect you."

Jongho smiled at Taehyun, and nodded.  
"I will. Don't worry. The government would probably do something too, but i'm not a lot liked hunter. They hate me." Jongho grinned.

"Hate you? Why?" Taehyun asked, and Jongho picked up the butterfly knife before folding it and sliding it to his ankle, under his jeans again.

"The stuff they do to us at the training camps are a bit questionable, but my mind is strong so it took them time to break me and now i've been a bit of a rebel against them by making myself forget the propaganda bullshit they fed us." Jongho answered, picking up a ring from the ashes of the vampire and throwing it to Taehyun.  
"But otherwise i'm good. They keep on saying things that sound like threats but we all know i'm too valuable for them to actually like kill me."

Taehyun eyed the ring humming in agreement before putting it to his finger.  
"You're their ace."

Jongho smiled and stood up from his squat.  
"I want to go home so bad, let's go." 

"I'll carry you." Taehyun said and lifted Jongho up, and soon Jongho felt the nasty feeling on his body again. But it was totally worth it, because before he even managed to blink twice he was back at his car.

"Thanks. Have a good night, we'll see when i come back again." Jongho said and smiled.

"Remember, call us if help is needed."

Jongho nodded and waved as the vampire left again before opening the door to his car and sitting down. He closed the doors and locked them, put the radio on, leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes. He felt exhausted even if he had slept just before coming here. 

Jongho opened his eyes and turned on his car, breathing out. He couldn't wait until he was home. He left the parking lot.

To be honest, Jongho was becoming full of not feeling completely safe anywhere. His car was the safest place, but he wasn't 100% safe there either. Why him? Why did he have to become a hunter? It was tiring, and Jongho just wanted a normal life. What would his life be like now if he hadn't been picked? Maybe his mom and dad were loving, maybe he would've gotten good grades and graduated from high school. Maybe he would've had a boyfriend, maybe his life would be amazing.

Or maybe his parents would've been abusive alcoholics who didn't give a shit about anything. Maybe Jongho would've dropped out of high school because of his low grades, maybe his ex would've been abusive too and he would have scars on him mentally and physically. 

Maybe it was better like this. Jongho was independent, strong and he had a job he got money from. He knew a lot of martial arts and fighting techniques, heck, normal people wouldn't have done a somersault if their leg was stuck. He was more than capable being by himself, living by himself, staying safe just by himself. He had nothing to fear about, not atleast now.

Or maybe he did. It depended on if the black haired vampire knew about him being a hunter. Jongho had been too careless today, he had spoken to both Beomgyu and Soobin plus danced with Yeonjun. He had paid the price for that. Or she had paid for it.

Jongho's stomach grumbled loudly, clearly complaining about only having a banana and coke inside, so he did an u-turn and drove to his favorite restaurant. Thank god it was open 24/7.

Jongho took a spare shirt from the bag on the backseat of his car and changed it on. It was a warm, over-sized sweatshirt.

Jongho grabbed his wallet and phone before stepping out and locking his car. He made his way to inside, greeted the friendly owner of the restaurant and ordered a bowl of spicy tofu stew and water before sitting down. He scrolled through his phone, reading the latest news. Some group had made a comeback, someone had dating rumours and yada yada.

When he got his stew he immediately digged in. It smelled and tasted so delicous that he actually forgot all the bad things inside his head for a second.  
It was just him, his empty stomach and food.

When his stomach started becoming fuller he began thinking again. 

So the black haired vampire had seen him twice, and both times they had had an intense stare-off. The first time Jongho had only spotted him right after talking with Soobin and searching for Boomyung. He had probably heard a lot if he had stood there for few minutes. The second time Jongho had fought and won all five men. There was no way he didn't know about Jongho being a hunter.

If he knew about it, he would share that knowledge to all his vampire friends, and maybe then they would come all together to torture Jongho before slowly drinking his blood. 

Jongho stopped chewing. He needed to do something.

Jongho picked up his phone again, and searched for one specific number before pressing the 'call' button and lifting the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Eden. I need a favor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again!  
> First of all, i’m sorry for the lack of Seonghwa in this chapter. I promise we’ll get more of him in the next one.  
> Second of all, sorry for the kinda cliffhanger😂
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this! Happy easter to those who celebrate it!
> 
> My twitter: @ramenofwonho


	3. I want more, I’m craving more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the third part.

"Yeah. Are you busy right now?" Jongho asked and scooped more stew inside his mouth. The restaurant was nearly empty, but even walls had ears, so he couldn't speak about the v-word.  
"Good. I need you to tell me where i can find your friends. Where do they hang out at?"

Eden is one of the trainers at the training centre. He's a vampire, but under the government. He trains the soon-to-be hunters to be ready to fight with actual vampires. Jongho has fought with him thousands of times.

Eden is the only kind trainer there. Of course, he doesn't let them slack off, but when they don't train he's a really sweet person. He has a soft spot for Jongho, and Jongho has one for him. 

"In trouble? Me? Who do you think i- yeah. I'm in trouble." Jongho said and sighed.  
"I need to find this one man and say goodbye him. Yeah. He knows." 

Jongho listened to Eden's nagging for few seconds before he placed the spoon down and drank the rest of his water.  
"You know what, i'm coming over."

Jongho stood up, the phone still against his ear and left money on the table before walking back out.

"Not now. I'm fucking tired, i need sleep, so i'll go home and come tomorrow when i wake up. Somewhere around twelve, probably. I need to get rid of that man tomorrow."

Jongho opened his car's door and sat inside.

"I'm hanging up. See you tomorrow. Yes, i miss you too." Jongho said and smiled before placing his phone down and starting his car. 

They were both too soft for each other, but Eden was like Jongho's big brother he has never had. So maybe it was understandable.

Jongho drove home and stepped out, taking the bloody shirt with him. Now he really needed to shower.

The whole house was quiet as Jongho took the elevator up. All of his neighbours were probably having a great night watching movies, feeling completely safe. Little did they know, that sweet boy in their house would probably be the cause of their deaths if the vampires decided to attack him. A house full of food. 

Jongho opened the door to his apartment and kicked off his shoes, sighing loudly. After checking that the apartment was empty of unfriendly visiters he walked to the bathroom, threw the shirt into the washing machine after stripping out of the rest of his clothes.

He sighed again when he stepped under the shower. The warm water slid down his body, warming up the cold skin and relaxing his stiff muscles. Jongho washed himself well, humming silently some song he had heard on his way home. 

He grabbed the huge towel of his and stepped out, drying himself completely before walking to his room and putting on boxers and a hoodie. After brushing his teeth he fell down on the bed face first, letting out a quiet moan as he relaxed against the sheets.

It didn't take long until he lost his battle against sandman.

————

Jongho packed his backpack, throwing his hunter stuff in it. All kinds of knives and pistols, and lastly he pulled on his vest. 

It was similar to his training outfit. When they graduated, the government gave them few outfits like this: black cargo pants, black combat boots, black jackets and black vests on top of them, not forgetting the black cap. Jongho usually used these clothes, but in missions like yesterday's, it would be a little suspicious to waltz into a club with them.

Jongho jogged outside and to his car, getting on his way to the training center. It was situated quite far from the city.

Jongho knew the way back like the back of his hand, and he was in pretty good mood. He really missed Eden, it had been four years since he had last seen him.

Jongho saw the familiar buildings emerge from the forest. When he drove to the parking lot, he saw potential soldiers run around the field while shouting something. Jongho didn't miss being here.

Jongho walked towards the huge building. There was the reception, he would ask Eden from there.

"Hey. Do you know where i can find Trainer Eden?"  
Jongho asked the lady at the reception.

"He's having a lesson now. Show me your ID and you can go."

Jongho smiled and gave her his ID, then thanked and started walking towards gym number 17. 

Jongho knew what Eden would do. He could smell Jongho from distance, he probably knew where he was. 

If Eden had a lesson going on, he would use Jongho to demonstrate an attack. Jongho would fight against Eden, and lose. That's how it went.

Jongho smiled to himself and took a hold of the handle of the door before opening it. He saw atleast twenty trainees looking at him, and before he knew it, something collided to his side and sent Jongho flying to the floor. Jongho stood up quickly and grabbed Eden's hand, attempting to throw the vampire on the floor with one smooth judo movement. His attempt stayed as an attempt though, and when Eden came to him running, Jongho kicked him. Eden stumbled slightly back but it didn't take long until Jongho felt the cold mat against his back and the weight of the vampire on top of him. 

Jongho smiled widely when the blonde haired vampire grinned down at him, lifting Jongho against himself.

They both laughed, hugging tightly. The trainees started clapping, which was pretty embarrassing to be honest, but Jongho just hugged Eden. He had missed him so much.

The vampire stood up, lifting Jongho up too and hugged him again.

"I missed you so much! Why didn't you come visit me earlier?!" Eden asked, letting Jongho go.

"You know, the government has kept me pretty busy." Jongho grinned back.

The taller vampire just smiled even wider, checking Jongho out shamelessly.  
"You look as good as you did on the day when you graduated!"

Jongho blushed, shaking his head.  
"You are the one to speak, blonde hair? You're the wet dream of so many people,"

Eden just shook his head, putting his hand around Jongho's shoulders and turning to look at the trainees.

"This is Jongho, he graduated four years ago. He's my baby, so don't treat him badly."

Jongho just smiled at the other trainees, eyeing every one of them. There was a lot of tall and muscular guys, Jongho was a bit jealous.

"Our training session is done in ten minutes. Do you mind waiting?" Eden asked.

"No, i'll wait."

They continued the session, and Jongho just leaned against the wall.

Eden explained the techniques one more time before the trainees tried it. Soon the lesson was over and the sweating trainees left, leaving them alone.

"How are you?" Jongho asked, walking to Eden and sitting down on the mat next to the vampire.

"Me? Greater than ever. You know, i'm getting older and more powerful."

"Yeah, i can feel it. I didn't have a lot of chances to come back at you."

Eden grinned.  
"What about you?"

"Me? The government keeps on bugging me with their empty threats, i keep on doing my work so they can't kick me out of this planet. That means i'm good."

Eden snorted.  
"It's so you. All these trainees we have here are so submissive that i don't have anyone to keep me entertained! No one talks back to me or wants to fight against me. And no one certainly comes to my room to sleep with me after they had a nightmare."

Jongho blushed and hit the vampire.  
"It was one time!"

"Yes, and after that it became a habit, right?"

They laughed together, enjoying each other's presence.

"So, who's the vampire that knows about you?" Eden asked, turning serious again.

"I don't know. I saw him twice yesterday, and both times we had an intense stare-off."

"Did he look like he was part of some coven?"

"I don't know that either. All i know is what he looks like. That's why i need your help." Jongho murmured.

"I can't tell you where you need to go, it's too dangerous."

"Edennnnnn" Jongho whined, clinging on the arm of the vampire. He always won over Eden with this.

"No. You're going to die."

"I know it's going to be hard. I've fought with hundreds of vampires, i know there is always a big chance i don't win. But i'm going to die some day anyways, Eden. I know i'm going to go down as a hunter, and that day can come whenever it wants. It can be tomorrow, it can be next week, it can be after another four years. But today as i'm still alive, why don't i make a fight out of it? He's going to kill me if i don't kill him." Jongho pouted, making puppy eyes.

"Go to The Crescent." Eden said, sighing.

"The Crescent? What is that?" Jongho asked.

"It's a bar. Full of vampires. Humans or government don't know about it, so you need to keep your mouth shut. Otherwise i will probably be in danger, they know that i'm a trainer." Eden said.

"Full of vampires? Literally no humans?" Jongho asked.

"Zero. Only vampires."

Jongho gulped, biting his lower lip.

"No, wait, no. Don't go. That would be the stupidest thing you could ever do." Eden said.

"I will go! The stupidest thing i could do is to leave that damn vampire alive. Listen, Eden, i'm going to die if i don't kill him first."

"But going to the Crescent will be the same as sleeping through a fire alarm, Jongho. Once you go in, there's probably no coming out." Eden said, looking at Jongho.

"Trust me. I will be alive after that and buy you chicken!"

"But Jongho, you need to promise me. They're going to eye you as a meal and treat you as one. I don't know why am i even letting you go there, because i don't know if you can get out of there."

"Thank you, Eden. Really." Jongho smiled.

"I'm doing this because i know you want to live for another day and we don't know if you can without killing that vampire. But going to the Crescent is the same as a suicide, Jongho."

"I know. All i want to do is just get rid of that vampire. 

Or was it? Why would Jongho go to a bar full of vampires, only to find that one damn vampire with his life at the stake? 

Oh no. 

Jongho's heart made a flip thinking of the black haired man. Why did it do that? He had only met the man twice!

"Okay. Just promise to keep me updated, and if the situation gets out of the hand i'll come get you." Eden said, and they both stood up.

"Yeah. Thanks." Jongho smiled.

"My another session starts now, i need to go." Eden said, looking at his watch.

"Yeah, i'm gonna go get ready to hit that bar. Let's meet next week?" Jongho asked, smiling.

"Yes. Take care." Eden said, hugging Jongho before the younger left.

Jongho left the building, jogging to his car. He sat in and began driving home.

————

Jongho stared at the bar with his hand crossed against his chest. Was this even the place? He was where Eden had told him to go, yet this didn't look like a club at all.

Jongho sighed and knocked on the only door he saw, texting Eden a quick 'i'm going in' before putting his phone away. His heart beat way too fast, and Jongho knew that everyone inside heard it. They smelled him, they knew he was there. 

Was this really a suicide like Eden had said?

God, Jongho had been so stupid. He had whined the information out of Eden, and the vampire knew these things better than Jongho. Why did he do this? It was better to deal with one vampire than deal with dozen vampires. 

Jongho made a decision. He would go back to the Tomorrowland, and if he had good luck, he would find the vampire there. And he would be safe with Yeonjun and the other boys.

Just as he turned around and began walking away, the door opened and he froze right there and then.

"Hey!" The man at the door yelled at him and Jongho turned around, gulping.

"Y-yeah?" Why was he so nervous?

"Come on in." The man smiled, but Jongho didn't like that smile at all. It was way too sweet and dangerous.

"No, i mistaked this as another place. I'm really sorry." Jongho said, bowing.

The vampire at the door stared at him for few seconds, until he spoke up:  
"Why don't you come inside?" His voice was stern and it didn't leave space for no.

Jongho wanted to run away, but he knew that the vampire would catch him before he even blinked, so that was out of the question. The two butterfly knives felt hot against Jongho, and his fingers itched to grab the small pistol that was in his bag. But if he killed that man, they would all come get him. And that wouldn't end well.

So Jongho nodded, sweat forming on his forehead already. He had to do this, for himself.

"Okay." 

Jongho walked to the man who held the door open for him, eyeing him for a second before stepping inside. He tried to pull himself together.

"Welcome to the Crescent." The man said, starting to lead him towards some room that loud chatter came from. 

When they stepped in, it became silent, and all eyes turned to him. Jongho had known this would happen because they could all smell the pure blood circulating in his veins.

"We got company!" The man who had came to get him said, and they received a round of applause.

Jongho wanted to leave. This didn't feel good at all, not when there was dozens of red eyes on him. Not when he had the thing everyone wanted; blood.

Jongho gulped, his hand closing to a tight ball. He was trembling, but he had to conceal it. He had to. Jongho was fine with dealing with few vampires at time, it didn't scare him, but now that he was here...  
Why had he been so damn stupid. Where was Eden? He really wanted Eden to pick him up. 

"What are you doing here, human?" Some of the vampires asked from his place at some table. He had a wine glass full of some red liquid, probably blood.

"I... i came to- came to-" Jongho started, trying to make up a reason. He couldn't just exactly say 'i came to kill one of you'.

"He came to celebrate with us, didn't he?" The man who had came here with him said, his large hand falling on the small of Jongho's back. He stiffened.

"Yeah." Jongho said. Shivers ran down his spine.

That's when he locked eyes with one familiar vampire. It was the black haired vampire Jongho was after. His eyes widened slightly.

The vampire just stared back before lifting his right eyebrow.

"What do you want for drink?" Someone asked him, and before Jongho could politely refuse, he was given a pink coctail.

He didn't drink it though. He wasn't that stupid.

He was pushed to sit on a chair next to some very intimidating vampire, and never in his life had Jongho felt this out of place. Never.

"So, who are you after?" The man next to him asked.

"After?" Jongho asked back, avoiding the question.

"Yeah. Which one? Not me, right?" The man said, smirking.

"N-no... no one." Jongho said, playing with his fingers. He was way too nervous and scared now. He had lost his cool and stone cold aura, now he was just a bunny in the middle of hungry lions.

"Hmm?" Some vampire sitting on the other side of the table asked with a humm.

"I'm just... a normal boy..." Jongho mumbled.

Some of them laughed, and god Jongho felt so uncomfortable. 

The sound of chair being pushed back made Jongho look up again, and he saw the black haired vampire leave the space. At the same moment someone touched his neck, and that was enough.

Jongho scrambled up and pulled one of the butterfly knives out, pointing it at everyone.  
"Don't come closer. Stay there." He hissed, the knife heavy in his hand. He walked backwards towards the door.

"I knew you lied, hunter." The vampire he had sat next to said, smirking. He started to stand up, so Jongho put his hand to where his pistol was.

"Do not stand up. Where did that vampire go?" Jongho asked. Adrenaline pumped through his veins. Now he had the chance to kill that vampire.

"Is he the one?" Someone asked.

"Tell me where he went, if you want to stay alive." Jongho said through his gritted teeth, and he got laughter as an answer. 

So he did what felt reasonable enough and threw the knife as hard as he could to a wall to show he had power too. It definitely did surprise some of the vampires, and Jongho used his chance to run. 

He ran out as fast as he could, pulling another knife to his hand. He pushed himself outside, the cold night air engulfing his body. 

He looked around, wondering where the vampire could've went. He saw a tiny bit of red in the corner of his eye, and started running there. He didn't care if he ran straight through a puddle, he just ran. He had risked his life to find that damn vampire, so he would use it.

Jongho turned left, and saw a shadow in an underpass. There.

He ran down the small downhill before he stopped about ten meters away from the vampire.

The vampire's back was turned to him, but he had stopped, as if he had been waiting for Jongho.

"I knew you would come." The vampire spoke up.

His low, smooth voice sent shivers down Jongho's spine.

"I had to." Jongho answered, staring at the back of the vampire.

The said man turned around and pushed his hands to his pockets.  
"No you didn't."

"Yes i did. Otherwise you would've told your friends and you all would've killed me together." Jongho said, taking a step closer.

"Why were you so sure of that? You were so sure that you decided to come visit vampires in a bar where you're just a snack." The vampire said, small smirk tugging on his lips. His hair was styled on his forehead this time, wind playing slightly with it.

"Snack or not, it was worth it, because now we're both here and i will finally get rid of you." Jongho hissed.

The vampire laughed. Jongho hated how it made his heart beat faster. He absolutely despised it. 

"Rid of me? Honey, you won't get rid of me."

Jongho gritted his teeth together.

"I watched you kill Joosik yesterday. You were just really lucky. Joosik is shit at fighting, and let's not forget that i'm atleast 400 years older than him."

"Oh yeah? So you're saying that i won't win you?" Jongho asked. 

"Not to sound arrogant, but yes. I know i'm going to win." 

Jongho rolled his eyes.  
"We'll see about that." But when he finished the sentence, the vampire was no longer in front of him.

He now felt someone's breath on his neck and Jongho spun around, trying to stab the vampire, but his hand was caught. 

The vampire stood really close to him. Jongho could see every single detail on his skin and feel those red eyes staring at him.

"Not so fast, little hunter." The vampire spoke up, and Jongho tried to elbow him and kick, but his face was caught too. The vampire squished his face from his cheeks making his lips pout.  
"Bad boy." The vampire said, smirking.

Jongho trashed in his grip, and suddenly he was free again. The vampire stood in front of him again, this time about five meters between them.

"My name is Seonghwa, little hunter. Tell me yours if you don't want to be called that forever." 

"By forever you mean for twenty minutes, because after that you aren't alive anymore." Jongho hissed, but didn't miss the way his heart swelled at the nickname.

"Okay then, little hunter." Seonghwa said, that stupid smirk never leaving his face.

Jongho took a few steps forward, but before he could attack the vampire by rushing forward he was thrown against a wall. His body collided with it, not as hard as yesterday, but almost.

Seonghwa pressed him against it, staring at him.  
"Don't even think about it." 

Jongho tried to stab him again, but Seonghwa grabbed his wrist just like that. 

"Why, aren't, you, dying, stupid, vampire!" Jongho yelled, trashing again and kicking the vampire. 

Seonghwa didn't even flinch at Jongho's kick.

"Are you starting to get mad, little hunter?" 

Before Jongho could yell at him more, Seonghwa disappeared in front of him. Jongho pushed himself away from the wall, taking few steps forward and gripping the knife tighter.

He couldn't see Seonghwa anywhere. He had vanished.

Jongho cursed, still not believing it. He kept on spinning around and looking for Seonghwa, but he couldn't see him anywhere.

Jongho was about to put his knife away and leave, when he was suddenly pulled against something.

He felt chest muscles against his back, and an arm held him tightly in place. The arm went down from his right shoulder to his left side.

Seonghwa's hot breath tickled his neck, and Jongho was frozen. His body didn't answer at all anymore, he couldn't fight, he couldn't kick. 

"Have you seen it now? Which one of us will win?" Seonghwa asked, his voice a bit over a whisper. His mouth trailed over the spot on Jongho's neck where the huge vein was.

Jongho couldn't even answer. He was paralyzed on that spot. 

How had he won thousands of vampires but now he could't even land one punch? 

Fingers started opening Jongho's tight fist, but they didn't even have to work a lot, because Jongho opened it himself and let the knife fall on the ground.

"Good boy. You know you can't win." Seonghwa said, and Jongho could hear the smile on his face.

Jongho just stared forward, and soon he felt Seonghwa's body disappear from behind him.

He was left alone in the underpass, only his thoughts companying him. 

Why had it been so hard to win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! How are you guys? Fine? Good! Anyways, i don’t know what i should write here, hehe. So i’ll just...not. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Twitter: @ramenofwonho


	4. Too late to stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another meeting in rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys ready?
> 
> The rest of this story is going to be pretty intense and eventful.

Jongho stared out of his window, leaning against his hand. It was raining hard again, and Jongo was feeling low.

His attempted murder from yesterday had failed very badly, and now he had no idea what to do. He was still in danger, probably even more than yesterday. Now the whole bar full of vampires knew about him being a hunter. 

Jongho sighed and stood up, walking to his fridge to get a strawberry milk. He had the natural pout he owned on his lips because everything fucking sucked.

Atleast he didn't need to go outside. That was a plus. 

Jongho opened the drink and gulped down few mouthfuls, enjoying the sweet taste of strawberry in his mouth. He felt a little funny, but he had no idea why. Something didn't click. 

Jongho sighed again. His mind went back to yesterday, to Seonghwa. Jongho thought his plan had been good? Yet he couldn't even punch that vampire. How pathetic was that?

Why was Seonghwa so much harder to fight against than the others? Or had the others just been that bad at it... Why was he so god damn strong?

Jongho bit his lower lip and closed his eyes to see him again. Seonghwa's face was etched on his retinas, but who was Jongho to complain?

If it wasn't for his hatred against Seonghwa he would probably be in love or something. And why did he hate Seonghwa? Well, his ego had taken a toll yesterday and now he was walking on the edge of a cliff, waiting for it to break and take Jongho along the broken pieces of rock to death. Did Jongho even hate him? Or did he just force himself to think that way?

And why was Seonghwa so hot?

It wasn't like Jongho hadn't seen handsome men in his life. Back then when he was a trainee, everyone was good-looking. Eden is good-looking. Soobin, Beomgyu, Yeonjun, Taehyun and Kai are good-looking. Sure, if they weren't close friends of Jongho's, he would want to date one of them.

But they were his friends and that's how it was supposed to be. He didn't like them romantically, they didn't like him romantically. That was it.

But Seonghwa wasn't a friend. He was a stranger with way too good genes, so good that he was completely out of Jongho's league. Not that Jongho wanted to date him, no. Of course not. Or did he?

Jongho thought back to their 'fight' yesterday, if he even could call it that. His stomach flipped when he remembered the way Seonghwa's breath had ghosted on his neck. His heart sped up when he remembered the way Seonghwa had held him against the wall. 

Now that Jongho didn't have anything to do he was completely alone with his thoughts, and it didn't do him any good, as his thoughts were all on a vampire he should've killed. Yet here they were, both of them alive. Jongho had no idea where he could even find Seonghwa! He wasn't going back to the bar again, never. Never ever. He still valued his life.

But... maybe Seonghwa hadn't even wanted to kill Jongho. Maybe he was just being paranoid, and yesterday he had annoyed Seonghwa so much that the vampire had come to different thoughts and now ACTUALLY wanted to kill him.

Yeah, Jongho had fucked up.

A ping from his computer startled him, taking away the thoughts. Jongho stood up and walked to his laptop, opening the screen.

"Good afternoon, #CJ-00-10-12." The robotic voice of the way too familiar voice spoke up, and Jongho pursed his lips into a tight line.

He wasn't supposed to have anything to do today? 

"A problem occurred yesterday, and we lost #OS-94-04-12. He failed his mission, and we're giving it to you."

Jongho didn't like this at all. If some hunter had been killed by this vampire, why did they give it to him? Surely there were older hunters with longer history, yet they gave it to him. 

"His name is Bu Haneul, he's around 185cm and 110 kilograms. He's a very high vampire, not elite, but not too far from it." A photo appeared on the screen, and Jongho swallowed.

It was the vampire he had sat next to yesterday at the bar.

"Oh no. No, no no no no." Jongho said, biting his lower lip again.

"He's currently at Haneul park. Take your equipment and leave as soon as is possible. It's a big challenge, but we trust you, #CJ-00-10-12. There's no one else we can trust this mission to. Do your best." And like that, the email got deleted.

"No." Jongho whispered and placed his face in his hands. 

It wasn’t usual for him to feel this scared. But if someone else had already failed and paid for that with his own life, it couldn't be any good. And the vampire was already familiar to Jongho, that made it even worse. The vampire knew Jongho too, so he knew Haneul would play with him like a toy. He would throw Jongho around if he relaxed even for half a second.

It was surely going to be the hardest mission of his life. Killing Bu Haneul at Haneul park. They hadn't even told Jongho the reason he was killing him, there had to be one, but actually, Jongho didn't need one. If Haneul had killed a fellow hunter, he needed to be put six feet under too.

Jongho closed the laptop, stood up and just stared at the ceiling for few seconds before he went to get his clothes. He put on the same hunter outfit he had worn yesterday, grabbed his knives and pistols and safely put them to the pockets of his vest. 

Why didn't the government just train vampires to be hunters? They would atleast have fights that were fair for both sides, but no, they had to use humans.

Jongho looked out again, and it was still raining. The weather was cloudy, even a bit foggy, so no need for the cap. That would just block him from seeing everywhere, and he had to see. If he wanted to win Haneul, he had to be better than he had ever been.

Jongho took a last look of his apartment before turning off the lights and jogging down the stairs and straight in to the rain. It felt cold, but the sound of rain calmed him down a bit. Atleast his clothes would handle water pretty well. 

His car flashed its lights and Jongho hopped in, not wasting time but just turning the engine on and leaving the parking lot. The radio wasn’t on, Jongho was dead serious now. He had to be.

Seoul's streets were busy as always, but Jongho continued to Seongsan-dong. The park was a very known place, but Jongho doubted if anyone was there now. Other than Haneul.

Why was the vampire even there? It was raining, for fuck's sake. What did he gain from it?

The closer Jongho came to it, the more nervous he grew. But luckily adrenaline was a thing that helped him in situations like this, he would feel confident again when he met the vampire. 

Jongho left his car far away from the park and pulled the hood on before jumping out. He locked the doors and took a deep breath before starting to walk towards the park. He had to be really alert, as Haneul had his nose that could probably already smell Jongho. 

Jongho glanced around, trying to look as normal as he could while walking up the stairs to the the park. Rain made puddles everywhere, and Jongho gritted his teeth together. He could be home now, but no, he had to kill a vampire. Which was probably pretty impossible.

He got inside the park and looked around. It seemed to be completely empty, but you never knew where vampires hid. The park was almost completely pampass grass, except the walking paths, which made this a lot more difficult.

Jongho walked deeper inside the park, still looking around. He was starting to get a bit desperate, where could Haneul be? His heart beat hard.

However, he didn't need to look for him much longer anymore. He saw the familiar vampire about 50 meters away from him, looking at Jongho.

Jongho walked towards him, keeping their eye contact.

"It's you." Haneul said, a small smirk rising to his lips.

"Yes. It's me, here, in the middle of rain, looking for you." Jongho answered, feeling the adrenaline now.

"Good thing you found me, yeah?" Haneul said, taking a step closer.

"It is, so we can just get on with it. I came to kill you because they wanted me to, and apparently you had killed one hunter yesterday, so i had to come get you." Jongho said, taking out his knife.

"I did. He tasted delicious, i haven't had that good meal in years. Why is it that all hunters have the best blood? What do they feed you?" Haneul asked.

"Hatred towards vampires." Jongho said, tracing the shape of the blade with his finger.

"Did you get to kill Seonghwa yesterday?" Haneul asked.

"Why do you ask?" Jongho asked back, narrowing his eyes as the rain poured on them.

"Just wondering if you managed to get rid of him. If you didn't, we will. He's a rebel, you know."

"Rebel?" Jongho asked, lifting his brow.

"Yeah. Did you kill him or not?" 

Jongho shrugged.  
"Maybe, maybe not. Depends."

Haneul stared at him for a while before smirking again.  
"You did, didn't you? Otherwise you wouldn't be alive. Seonghwa is a strict man, he doesn't leave bitches alive."

Jongho just shrugged again, not giving the answer. Jongho wasn't hiding the truth because he was embarrassed, but because he... feared that they would do something to Seonghwa? What?

He didn't have time for that now.

"This weather is so bad." Haneul said, stepping even closer.

"It is, right? But please, i'm fucking pissed because they made me come out here, can we like fight so you can die and i can go home?" Jongho asked, the small bottle of gasoline feeling heavy in his pocket.

"We'll see which one of us leaves this place." Haneul said, his eyes slowly becoming red.

Wind blew, and Jongho's hood got off. They stared at each other for a second before Jongho attacked, running and doing a kick before ducking down. Haneul didn't even budge at the kick, but he did try to punch Jongho, which he had dodged by ducking down. Jongho swung his hand and tried to cut the vampire with his knife, but Haneul used his speed to move behind Jongho. Jongho span around, attempting to stab Haneul, but instead of doing that he felt himself get pushed away. Jongho stumbled back, falling on the ground, but he got up again and tried to reach for the pistol. He didn't have enough time, so he just punched the vampire, this time managing to cut him slightly with the knife that was in his other hand.

That seemed to make Haneul even more mad, and he became even more aggressive. But he seemed to enjoy the fight, judging from his glinting eyes.

He grabbed Jongho's left hand and twisted it, making the hunter let out a cry before throwing him on the ground. Jongho didn't manage to get up in time, so instead he had to fight the vampire while still being on his ass.

Jongho landed a kick on Haneul's stomach, which did hurt the vampire a bit since his kick was really powerful. Jongho scrambled up, his drenched clothes glueing to his body and hair sticking on his forehead. Haneul growled and grabbed Jongho's waist (he had moved behind Jongho again) and was probably about to bite, but Jongho elbowed his throat, causing his breathing to get blocked for a second before kicking him back.

Haneul stood there, frozen on his place and one hand on his throat. Jongho stood five meters away from him, chest heaving and breathing heavily, watching as the vampire shook from anger.

Haneul's eyes were like they had catched fire. He stared at at Jongho with so much hatred that Jongho had to fight against shrinking himself.

"You. Son of a bitch." Haneul yelled, the whole park echoing.

Jongho panicked a little, and squeezed the knife even tighter in his fist and stared at Haneul.

It was silent for few seconds before Haneul lunged forward, grabbing Jongho's neck and lifting him up before slamming him against the ground. Jongho moaned in pain, trying to get up and fight, but Haneul just stepped on him with one leg and grabbed Jongho's face roughly.

"Don't fuck with me, hunter. This is what happens."

Jongho felt himself get lifted up, and he used that chance even if his head pounded and his whole body hurt. He tried to stab the vampire, but his wrist got caught, and instead the knife was jerked away from him. He felt something cut his left arm and he shouted in pain before he was slammed against the ground again. Jongho could do nothing at all to stop him.

Haneul didn't try to save his power, he gave Jongho all of it. He made him taste what vampires had. 

Jongho's hand throbbed and his vision swam, black dots appearing every now and then. He felt himself get lifted up again before his body collided with ground even harder than it had before. Jongho screamed as hard as he could. 

He couldn't get up anymore, he couldn't move anymore. He laid on the ground on his right side, rain pouring on him. 

"See? You're not immortal like me. You're not strong like me. You have nothing like i do." Haneul said and squatted next to Jongho's completely drenched body.

Jongho didn't even answer. His body hurt so bad that he didn't want to move, to speak, or even breathe. 

"And now i'm going to drink you empty."

Jongho pressed his eyes closed so tightly that his brows furrowed.

This was it. 

He was going to die now.

But before anything could happen, Jongho heard Haneul grunt. He opened his eyes and saw someone stand beside him, but he didn't have the energy to look up. Then the person next to him moved way too fast away for him to be human, so Jongho assumed it was a vampire. He heard groans, curses and sounds of fighting. Who had come to save him?

Eden? 

Maybe it was Eden. Or someone from the government. Yes, it had to be. Who else?

"You-" Jongho heard Haneul say before something hit the ground. 

Sounds of someone scrambling up, sounds of fists meeting skin. Sounds of violence, sounds of pain.

And finally, the sound of death. The sound Jongho had never wanted to hear. The sound of head being ripped off. But he couldn't feel disgusted.

And then it was quiet.

Jongho wanted to move, to stand up, but it hurt so much that he couldn't. So he stayed on the ground and prayed that Eden would squat next to him and speak with that familiar, kind voice before taking him home and treating his wounds.

Someone did squat next to him, but Jongho couldn't see the face yet.

"Hey, little hunter, are you awake?"

Little hunter.

Seonghwa.

Jongho didn't answer him, so he heard Seonghwa sigh before he felt a hand caress his drenched hair.

"Alright. Let's go. I'm gonna pick you up in one, two, three..." Jongho felt hands slide under his knees and back before he was lifted up. He let out a moan of pain before he let his head fall against Seonghwa's chest.

"He roughened you up pretty badly, huh?" Seonghwa talked to himself while walking. 

"Yeah." Jongho whispered.

"Shh, don't speak. Let's do the talking when you're patched up. And now, this might feel a bit uncomfortable, but-" 

Jongho felt the same feeling of using superspeed as he had felt with Taehyun two days ago. It made him let out a squeak as it squeezed his upcoming bruises.

"Not for long anymore, bear it for a moment more."

Seonghwa stopped, opened a door to probably his apartment and stepped inside, closing the door behind them. He walked to the bedroom before putting Jongho on the bed.

"Your bed is going to be wet..." Jongho murmured, looking away from Seonghwa who stood at the end of the bed. 

Seonghwa chuckled.  
"It's okay. Let me get the first aid stuff."

Seonghwa left the room and Jongho stared at the ceiling.

Seonghwa had come to save him. He didn't know how and why, but Seonghwa had come. Jongho didn't die.

"Alright. Any wounds?" Seonghwa asked when he got back.

"My left arm has one." Jongho said, and with the help of Seonghwa he sat up despite the pain around his body. But somehow it felt better now that he wasn't alone anymore.

Seonghwa opened his vest and jacket before taking them off and peeling the shirt away too. Jongho shivered.

"It's not too bad. Definitely needs stitches, but it's not too deep."

Jongho laid back down and closed his eyes when Seonghwa started stitching it up. His body started to warm up and his skin tingled.

"What's your name?" Seonghwa asked.

"Jongho." He answered, before throwing a question back.  
"Why did you come?" Jongho asked.

"To save you? I just heard a scream and smelled vampire and human so i came. I knew your scent, though." Seonghwa answered.

"Knew my scent?"

"Yeah. It's been stuck in my nose ever since i saw you two days ago. And i would never say no to beating up Haneul. And now we got rid of him forever."

Jongho snorted at that.

"You really work hard. Have you ever had a day off or do you casually kill everyday?" Seonghwa asked.

Jongho sighed.  
"Haneul wasn't my mission. But he killed the hunter assigned for him yesterday so they sent me in. And yesterday i just tried to kill you myself, because i thought you wanted to kill me."

"Figured that. Well, Haneul almost got rid of another hunter too."

Jongho just hummed and bit his lower lip to keep in the pained noises. Seonghwa finished stitching his hand.

"I don't think anything is broken. How does your body feel?" Seonghwa asked.

"It hurts, but i don't think anything's broken either. I wouldn't be able to move then. I felt almost paralyzed back then at the park but now... it's better. I don't know how." Jongho answered.

"You were scared and cold. Everything hurts more when you're cold. Anyways, let me take your pants off so i can give you dry ones." Seonghwa said and started reaching out for them, but Jongho stopped Seonghwa's hand with his own.

"I'd rather... take then off myself." He was crimson red.

Seonghwa looked confused for a second before he smirked.  
"Ah, i didn't even of it like that. Sure." He stood up and grabbed a hoodie and jeans before giving them to Jongho.

Jongho muttered a small thank you before standing up carefully. Seonghwa left the room.

Jongho almost wanted to scream. What was he doing? What was his heart doing?  
He quickly took off the pants and slid on the warm, dry jeans. They were a little bit big, but nothing too bad. They would do. 

Jongho love the hoodie. It was big, comfy, warm, and smelled amazing! Wait, smelled amazing?

Jongho gasped and let go of the hoodie's neckline. Had he just sniffed the hoodie? What was he doing? Jongho blushed even more and bit his lower lip.

Did he really have a crush on a vampire?

He didn't have a long time to ponder on it before the door opened and Seonghwa got in.

"I made you tea. That's the only thing i have in here, so, come drink it? You'll probably feel a lot warmer after that."

Jongho nodded and followed the vampire, his muscles and bruises protesting but Jongho didn't give a shit about them. Seonghwa was so close to him all the time that Jongho was in danger of losing himself to his eyes.

Jongho sat down on the sofa, Seonghwa sitting down on the other side of it. They were quiet for a while before Jongho spoke up, taking a new sip of tea.  
"Haneul said that you're a rebel." 

Seonghwa turned to look at him, and he chuckled. That sent shivers running down Jongho’s spine.  
"Yeah. I am a rebel."

"What kind?" Jongho asked, crossing his legs.

"I'm not under elite vampires', neither am i in a coven and i don't listen to them or their rules." Seonghwa started, combing through his slightly damp hair with his fingers.  
"I break rules and fight them. That's why they want to kill me all the time, but they fail."

Jongho nodded and sipped more tea. Seonghwa had been a lot softer while treating his wounds, but now he was back to his cold, dangerously sexy usual self. He was a mystery.

"You're a rebel too, or so i have heard." Seonghwa said, turning to look at Jongho.

Jongho tried not to squirm under Seonghwa's heavy gaze, and he nodded.  
"Yeah. I'm under the government but i don't like it, and i have made it clear. That's why they don't like me, and would probably kill me if i wasn't good at my job, which is killing. Kinda sad." Jongho said and chuckled dryly.

Seonghwa tilted his head and studied Jongho for a while.

"I'd like to go home now, if you let me. I probably have another mission tomorrow, which doesn't sound too welcoming, but i need my sleep." Jongho said, placed the mug on the table and stood up. Seonghwa opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again before swallowing and speaking up.

"Sure. Are you with a car?" Seonghwa asked.

"Yeah. It's at Haneul park." Jongho answered.

"Want a ride?" Seonghwa asked, smirking. 

Jongho blushed slightly again, but nodded.  
"That would be great." 

Jongho took his wet hunter oufit from the bathroom and walked back to living room, but he couldn't find Seonghwa anymore. Jongho looked around, brows slightly furrowed, before he felt breathing on his neck again.

The hairs on Jongho's arms stood up, and he turned his head slightly to see Seonghwa standing behind him, his deep eyes staring at Jongho. Everything stopped for a second.  
Then he lifted Jongho up, and the uncomfortable squeezing feeling came back again.

Jongho enjoyed it, because he could hold on to Seonghwa. He enjoyed it, because he could lay against Seonghwa. He enjoyed it, because he was with Seonghwa.

That night when he laid in his bed, he confirmed it.

Yeah. He did have a crush on a vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!
> 
> How are you guys? Happy? Good!
> 
> I have good news to you:  
> I have started writing a new jonghwa fic. The plot is ready and so is the first chapter!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Twitter: @ramenofwonho


	5. Sometimes, I get scared too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the last scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get even more eventful.

For the following days nothing unusual happened. He wasn't given any missions, because the government thought he had killed Haneul and as a thank you they gave him a week off. Well, he hadn't killed him, it had been Seonghwa. But Haneul was dead, and that was the only thing that mattered.

Now that he actually had free time and he could do anything he wanted, Jongho just watched Netflix at home and went for a jog every now and then. The amount of hours he spent watching some screen was probably unhealthy, but then again, he was on a vacation. In his own home.

Two of the five mornings had been bad, because Jongho had gotten wasted the night before them with Eden. They had had super fun, it had been amazing, but Eden had ended up carrying him home both nights. It was safer that way, Jongho had come home safe with Eden. The vampire had also stayed over, which had been extra extra fun.

In the middle of all these things, hanging out with Eden and laying in his bed all day watching the Untamed he still got time for Seonghwa. He hadn't seen the vampire ever since Seonghwa had dropped Jongho to his car after getting beat up by Haneul. He was nowhere found, not in the Tomorrowland, not in any restaurants. As if he had vanished. Eden had even visited the Crescent for him, but Seonghwa hadn't been there either.

Jongho wanted to go to Seonghwa's apartment, but he didn't even know where it was. So that didn't help either.

Jongho sighed as he went through a rack of clothes at forever 21. He had gotten a tasty pay from killing Haneul, so he decided to reward himself and buy a nice shirt or something just to feel a bit better. But nothing was found from that shop, so Jongho stepped out and looked for another one. Stradivarius was the next victim of Jongho's hawkeyes.

He went through the whole shop, still not finding anything. Why was it like that? When he couldn't but anything, he always found all those nice clothes. But when he had the money and wanted to buy something he couldn't find anything.

Jongho left Stradivarius and looked around. The other shops were just something that only sold one brand which meant they were really expensive, so those didn't do.

Jongho sat down on a bench and sighed.

His mind went back to Seonghwa. It was as if the vampire had really vanished. Jongho didn't even know him that well, actually he didn't know him at all, but this didn't feel right. It just didn't. Jongho should've seen him somewhere, right? Seonghwa hung out a lot in bars, or atleast it seemed like it.

Had something happened to him? Seonghwa had said "they try to kill me all the time but they always fail". Was he in danger, or even dead?

Jongho stood up.

No. He couldn't be. Seonghwa was the strongest vampire Jongho had ever fought with, even a task like killing Haneul hadn't taken long from him. He knew how to protect himself. Seonghwa was probably ok. Maybe he was at home, laughing at Twilight or something.

But... what if? What if they had surprised him with their attack and he was dead now?

Jongho's heart sped up only by thinking about it. He felt anxious and scared.

When had he fallen this bad for Seonghwa? He hadn't even realised how addicted he was to seeing the vampire, hearing the vampire or just thinking about the vampire. Jongho was so head over heels for him that it wasn't even funny. And of course, Seonghwa felt nothing against him. Right? He couldn't. He hadn't shown it at all. Well, Jongho hadn't either, he had just kept it all inside, but he was really, really desperate.

Living his whole life alone his only supply of skinship was fighting, which wasn't skinship at all, or when he went to sleep next to Eden. Nowadays Jongho was touch-starved.

Seonghwa's touches on his skin back then that night when he had caressed Jongho's hair and cheeks before carrying him to his apartment and treating Jongho had been light and short, but so important to Jongho. Now that he had been touched he couldn't live without them.

What would it feel like to hug Seonghwa? Or curl up against him, feel those strong arms around him? Maybe it would be like a drug. Maybe Jongho would feel high, happy and loved. But those were all his fantasies, his hopes, his thoughts.

Jongho stood up. He would visit the Tomorrowland now and try to get info of Seonghwa from the vampires. They had to know something about him, because everyone seemed to do so. Probably because Seonghwa was a rebel and hated by the elite vampires. Those bitches that ruled them all, played with them like toys. They were all their dolls, except the rebelling ones like Soobin and the other owners of the Tomorrowland and Seonghwa.

Jongho walked towards the street with which he would get to the said bar he had met Seonghwa at. He should thank them for existing, because without them he and Seonghwa probably hadn't met at all.

Jongho's and Seonghwa's relationship right now... it was something. They weren't friends, they weren't more than that. They just knew each other and maybe could hang out, but nothing too serious. They were strangers, and Jongho had a crush on a stranger. Though Seonghwa had sometimes been playful with Jongho, most of the time he sported a smirk or a blank face and the cold walls were around him again. He really was like a mystery.

But then again, how did Jongho act? He had tried to kill Seonghwa and he had been mean to him, and then said stupid things like 'i can take off my pants myself' before having a small conversation about rebelling. His face was on a resting bitch mode all the time, only thing making him not that scary looking were his pouty lips. Jongho pouted a lot, not trying to look cute, but it was just his habit.

Jongho walked forward, remembering the way to the bar easily.

However, his ears picked up a sound coming behing him. Jongho stopped and turned around, looking for anything that could've created that noise.

Nothing was seen. Not even a stray cat, not a soul. Jongho furrowed his brows. He was just being paranoid again. Being a hunter really did nothing good for a human.

He continued walking, looking at the people now driving past him as he crossed over a busy street. Jongho turned to left and continued before he felt wind blow on him.

Weird. Really weird. It wasn't windy today, at all. It was quite the opposite.

No. This wasn't right. Jongho cursed in his mind for not bringing anything he could use as a weapon. He picked up his pace and walked faster. If he was fast enough maybe he could get to the Tomorrowland before anything happened. There he had five vampires to protect him. Jongho turned his head to look back again, and his eyes catched a shadow.

Someone was behind him.

Jongho gulped but kept himself calm despite the situation being this. He just hoped he was fast enough.

When he turned his head back again, it didn't take long until something hit his head so hard that everything became black.

————

"Come on, sleeping beauty. Wake up."

No. Jongho didn't want to, his head hurt. And he was tired.

"Open your eyes."

Something really bright appeared in front of his eyes and Jongho furrowed his brows. Who dared to wake him up from his precious sleep?

Then it all came back, and Jongho opened his eyes fast. He was met with a flashlight pointed straight to his eyes, and he lifted a hand up to shield himself from it.

"Took you long enough. Did i hit you too hard?"

Some man, definitely a vampire, asked.

"You definitely did. What did you hit me with? A metal pole?" Jongho asked, sitting up. He was in a car that was still moving.

"My fist, but thanks for the compliment. I've been told i hit hard. You're just a weak human after all."

Jongho rolled his eyes and touched the back of his head gently to make sure everything was good back there.

"May i ask why am i kidnapped?" Jongho asked, staring at the vampire again.

"Simple: you know too much, you have done too much and you're too much." The man answered.

"I know i'm annoying, but really? Kidnapping me for that?" Jongho asked, sitting up against the car door. He was well awake again.

The vampire chuckled.

"Yeah. Elite vampires got sick of you killing everyone."

Jongho scoffed.

"That's my fucking job."

The man laughed again before the car stopped in front of some building.

"Step out."

The door behind Jongho's back opened, and he rolled down to the ground.

"Hey, you fucker! Don't open the door if you clearly see i'm leaning against it!" Jongho hissed.

His attitude was a bit bad for situations like this, but then again, maybe they would get tired of him and just throw him out.

"Stop whining." The vampire who had opened the door said and pulled him up.

"Let go!" Jongho said, trying to yank his hand away. He didn't like when this kind of vampires touched him.

"Can you shut the fuck up?"

Jongho glared at the vampire before he let himself get dragged towards the building. He didn't go in without a fight, he grabbed everything he could use to slow the journey.

"Come on, hurry up. There's someone waiting for you." The vampire said, and Jongho pushed him as hard as he could against the wall, earning an angry growl.

"STOP FIGHTING!"

Another vampire grabbed his hand, someone taking his other and dragged him forward. He couldn't stay in their pace like this, so he stumbled over his own legs every other second but the vampires kept him up. Fuck them.

They stopped in front of a door, and someone pulled out keys before opening the door and throwing Jongho in. He fell in and straight to his ass, and before he could scramble up, the door got slammed shut.

"HEY! YOU FUCKER! LET ME FUCKING OUT!" Jongho yelled, standing up and kicking the door as hard as possible.

He was about to scream some more, but a familiar, deep voice spoke up.

"Jongho?"

Jongho froze. He turned around with wide eyes and saw Seonghwa leaning against the stone wall. He was pale, paler than usual, and his eyes were red and tired. Seonghwa's red eyes were a mixture of red and dark red, almost burgundy. They glowed in the dark room.

"Seonghwa" Jongho breathed out before scrambling to the vampire and kneeling in front of him.

Seonghwa lifted his both hands up, and they trembled a lot before they made their way on Jongho's cheeks. His hands held Jongho's face gently while the vampire stared him to his eyes, Jongho staring back.

"Seonghwa..." Jongho whispered, and brought his own hands on top of Seonghwa's.

They hadn't seen in a while, and they missed each orther. It was like neither of them knew meeting like this would bring feelings up.

They stayed both quiet for a moment while Seonghwa caressed Jongho's slighly puffy cheeks gently. The vampire let his hands fall down before he pulled Jongho against himself.

"I thought i was going crazy. I could smell you but i refused to believe you were here..."

Jongho hugged the vampire back, now almost sitting on his lap.

"I'm here." Jongho said, and he felt Seonghwa press his nose against Jongho's neck.

Jongho felt Seonghwa's hot breath on his neck before something wet (probably his tongue) touched the skin. 

Seonghwa quickly pushed Jongho away.

Jongho probably looked a bit confused, because Seonghwa started explaining immediately:

"I'm so sorry Jongho, but they drained me, and i... i'm thirsty. I was handling it well before this, but now the brought you in... it makes me crazy." Seonghwa started, biting his lower lip and closing his eyes for a moment.

"All i want to do is to pin you against the floor, sink my fangs in your neck and drink. But i know if i do it now, i'm going to lose control and you're going to die. I'm fighting againt not losing control now, but Jongho, i'm so sorry if i do. I can't help it." Seonghwa continued, whispering the two last sentences.

Jongho watched him for a while before he smiled gently.

"It's okay. Really. Just, fight against it as much as you can, but if you can't, i understand."

He really did. He had been taught about these things, and he knew what Seonghwa felt right now.

Seonghwa breathed in deeply before pressing his own hand against his nose.

Jongho had to distract him from thinking about blood.

"What happened? When did you get here?" Jongho asked.

Seonghwa sighed.

FLASHBACK

Seonghwa walked down the street at night, humming quietly. He knew Chanwook was somewhere behind him, following him from the shadows. He also knew there was more of them, probably seven or more. They were cowards.

He knew they wanted to kidnap him. But they were so insecure that they needed to have over five people to be able to even do it, which was a bit ridiculous to Seonghwa. One versus one would be fair, fun and a good fight, two versus one would still be fun and fair, maybe three versus one too, but over five? That wasn't fair anymore, it wasn't fun and neither was it a good fight. It just showed how big cowards they were, too scared to take him alone. Well, they knew what would be the result of that. Seonghwa would still wander around the streets of Seoul, and one body would be turning to ashes here. That's how it worked.

Honestly, Seonghwa didn't even want to fight.

That's what he did, stopped and held his hands up.

"Come on. Take me now and stop hiding in the shadows like the cowards you are." Seonghwa said, his voice full of venom.

Nothing happened for a minute, and Seonghwa sighed.

"Come on Chanwook, i won't bite." He said before smirking.

"Unless you're a bad boy."

That's when his hands got grabbed and right one held behind his back. His left hand was forced to be straight and point downwards. He knew what would happen.

Chanwook appeared in front of him with a knife.

That knife was... Jongho's.

"You know, i never thought you would give yourself to us like this. Lost your will to live?" Chanwook asked before dragging the tip of the knife on Seonghwa's now exposed arm. It didn't draw blood, only just left those annoying white scratches that would stay for a few minutes.

"No, i still want to live, thank you for asking. I just didn't feel like fighting against all of you."

Chanwook didn't answer but put the blade of the knife against the front of his elbow where the big vein was situated at.

"Where'd you get that knife from?" Seonghwa asked, staring at the knife. He had seen Jongho use it on Joosik. It was a butterfly knife, colored like a rainbow. From one angle it looked pink, from another purple and from third green.

It was pretty. Just like Jongho.

"Oh this? This is this the hunter's knife, isn't it?" Chanwook asked and pressed the knife against the skin that gave out. He cut the large vein open, and Seonghwa watched as his blood began falling down his arm like a waterfall. Waterfall of blood.

"Yeah. That's why i asked. Where did you get it from?" Seonghwa asked, his voice dangerous.

If something bad happened to Jongho he would kill everyone, everyone that was involved. He would rip their throats open and watch them bleed. He would break their bones like sticks of pocky and listen to their screams of agony.

"Oh, he threw it at the wall at the Crescent after you left. I decided to take it with me since i have use for it."

Blood ran down his arm, and Seonghwa was starting to feel it a bit.

"Don't touch him." Seonghwa said.

"Who? The hunter? Why? Do you like him?"Chanwook asked while watching Seonghwa's blood pour out.

"Stay the fuck away from him, Chanwook. Otherwise you're going to regret your whole life. I'm going to kill you." Seonghwa hissed.

Chanwook just laughed.

"I think you're weak enough."

That was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

When Seonghwa woke up again, his head pounded. He felt his fangs against his lips and he groaned.

His veins were on fire. Now that they didn't have enough blood they were burning and causing too much pain for him. Seonghwa hadn't missed this feeling of hunger. It had been long time since he had last felt like this, the hunger of blood eating him alive.

He let out an animalistic growl, his heightened senses picking up all kinds of smells. When vampires were thirsty like this, their senses were even better than usually. They were on the predator mode more than ever; they could hear the tiniest sounds, smell the human walking by three kilometers away from them. First they were stronger too. But if they spent too many hours still without blood they started weakening, and finally, their veins would dry and they 'died' until someone killed them. But it took days, even weeks or months to get into that point. Usually vampires went feral before that and killed many humans.

Seonghwa breathed a bit heavier than normally as he stood up and walked to the door, kicking and punching it.

"CHANWOOK! YOU COWARD, COME HERE AND FIGHT ME!" Seonghwa yelled, his red eyes gleaming and fangs throbbing.

No answer.

Seonghwa tried to get out for days. But nothing happened, nothing came to his cell, nothing left his cell. He had no way out, and every day the burning in his veins became worse. He wanted to scratch his skin away, to ease the pain in his veins, but he knew it didn't make anything easier. It was the opposite. All it caused was pain.

Seonghwa leaned against the stone wall. He was exhausted, because the power the hunger had given had faded away. He was now a body, a corpse that had been a killer, that had been the most dangerous thing on this planet. But now he was a thing that couldn't even stand up. He was worse than a human, weaker than a human.

Lower than a human.

Seonghwa wanted to stand up and fuck the whole building up, tear it apart, run away. But he couldn't. He wanted blood, he needed blood. He needed it more than anything. He would kill for blood. He would kill anyone for blood. Except Jongho.

The hunter had his head in a state he hadn't been for over three hundred years.

That's when his ears picked up screaming and his nose began smelling a familiar scent. It smelled sweet. Really, really sweet. Seonghwa perked up; he smelt a human. He smelt blood. He smelt food.

He wanted blood.

The noises became louder and the scent became stronger. Blood. Blood. Blood.

But the blood smelled familiar. It was so, so familiar...

Jongho. It was Jongho.

Seonghwa froze. His mind was playing tricks with him, why would Jongho be here?

"Let go!"

That sounded like Jongho. Could it be..?

No. It couldn't.

"STOP FIGHTING!"

More sounds of using power. The scent came closer, it filled every single cell in Seonghwa's body. He. Needed. Blood. Now.

The door got opened and someone was thrown in. The human stood up and started yelling, and that was when Seonghwa's brains really recognized it. He was Jongho. Jongho was there, Jongho was real. Jongho was with him.

When they hugged, Seonghwa let his nose nuzzle against Jongho's neck. It smelt so good, it smelt delicious....

He opened his mouth. He would just have a small taste, just a bit...

NO.

Seonghwa pushed Jongho away.

He had to fight against the hunger. He had to keep Jongho safe, no matter how much it hurt him.

END OF THE FLASHBACK

Jongho stared at Seonghwa.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked. The black haired vampire sighed.

"Just as bad. But i need to hold myself back. I can't hurt you. It would kill me."

Jongho just smiled a bit and leaned against the wall. It was cold and he shivered, but he could handle it.

"Did they hurt you?" Seonghwa asked.

"No. Only when they knocked me out. I will have bruises from their grips though, but that's my own fault for fighting against them." Jongho answered, glancing at his wrists.

"I will kill them." Seonghwa hissed. His voice was so deep and low, so dangerous.

Jongho smiled a bit again.

"Have you found any way out of here?" Jongho asked.

"No. I've lost the strength i had, so i can't just run through this wall." Seonghwa said, sighing.

"We're gonna get out. I don't even get why they dragged me here." Jongho said, standing up.

"I know." Seonghwa said, and Jongho turned around to look at him.

"They drained me to keep me powerless, but also to make me thirsty. They dragged you here because you have killed way too many of their little puppets. They want to get rid of both of us, you and me." He started, looking Jongho straight to his eyes.

"They know i'm going to lose control. They want me to kill you, because that's going to kill me. It's double attack for them. I kill you, that kills me inside and then they can kill me because i want to die."

Jongho gulped. It made sense.

"They dragged you here because i care about you." Seonghwa said.

Jongho couldn't resist the small blush rising on his cheeks.

"But i'm going to protect you, Jongho. Nothing bad is going to happen to you, not when i'm with you. Even if i'm the bad, it won't hurt you. Because i need you to stay alive." Seonghwa stated, his tone powerful.

"We're getting out of here together. I'm going to kill those bastards for hurting you." Seonghwa hissed.

"Because i need you." Were the last words said before steps came closer to their cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Ao3 didn’t want to cooperate with me and refused to change the flashback to cursive writing, sorry for that. I hope i marked it well enough.
> 
> How do you guys think they’re going to escape? What’s going to happen? We see in a week!
> 
> Twitter: @ramenofwonho


	6. We’re standing in front of a new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, are you guys ready?

They heard the sound of keys clanking against each other before the door opened. Jongho stepped back, not wanting to meet the incomers too closely.

"What gives us this pleasure?" Jongho heard Seonghwa ask.

He turned to look at Seonghwa who was now trying to stand up with the help of the wall, but he was very weak.

"No Seonghwa stay down-" Jongho said and was about to push him gently on the ground, but Seonghwa just ignored him and stood up, barely staying up. 

He looked like he would pass out, but still the man fought against himself and made it beside Jongho. The smaller felt oddly safe with the vampire next to him.

"We just came to see if one of you had already died, but looks like he haven't." The vampire from the car, Chanwook said, if Jongho remembered correctly from Seonghwa's story.

"No, we were just having a great time together. Before you came, of course. Now it smells bad here." Seonghwa said.

Jongho moved a little closer to Seonghwa to be ready to catch him if he collapsed.

"What about you, hunter? Were you having fun?" Chanwook asked, stepping in.

"Yeah. We had fun and enjoyed the nice conversation until you interrupted. Seonghwa is right, it definitely smells a bit here." Jongho comically used his hand as a fan. He tried to appear strong, and sarcasm was his only way to do that.

Seonghwa's hand touched his, and Jongho touched it back. It wasn't enough for Chanwook to see, but it was a big thing for Jongho.

"Tell me, Seonghwa. How do you feel?" Chanwook asked.

"I feel like ripping off some heads right now." 

Chanwook was quiet before another vampire came behind him. This couldn't be any good.

Chanwook moved so fast, that no one was able to predict it. Not even Seonghwa.

Chanwook pushed Seonghwa on the ground, grabbed Jongho's palm and forcefully lifted it up. No matter how hard Jongho resisted, he couldn't win.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Seonghwa yelled, but he couldn't get up because of the another vampire.

Chanwook lifted Jongho's butterfly knife up before cutting a small cut on his palm. Jongho hissed, and Chanwook let his hand go, a smirk growing on his face. They all knew why he did that. The cut wasn't deep, it was barely more than a scratch, but the tiny drop of blood was more than enough to alert vampires.

"Have fun now. Hopefully next time we visit you're not alive anymore." He said to Jongho, before turning around. The other vampire stood up too.

What they didn't catch was Seonghwa. He was trembling even more than before this, but it wasn't because of weakness.

He was angry. Really angry.

Seonghwa gritted his teeth together, and Jongho watched how he stood up. He didn't know where Seonghwa had gotten that strength from, but he looked even stronger than usually.

Chanwook stopped and turned around, so did the other one. They stared at Seonghwa, whose hair had fallen on his face and who stared back at them, his eyes screaming murder.

"I told you to not to touch him." Seonghwa said, his voice low and dangerous. It was so chilly, that even Jongho had shivers running down his spine. Thank god it wasn't him who was the receiving end.

"I TOLD YOU THAT IF YOU TOUCH HIM I'LL KILL YOU!" Seonghwa yelled, stepping forward.

"I warned you. I warned you about touching him. I told you he's mine. You fucker hurt him." Seonghwa hissed, and before anyone could say anything, he had moved and had the other vampire pinned against the floor. 

It didn't take long. Seonghwa seemed to be stronger than ever, stronger than anyone, and he sported a smirk while he twisted the head of that vampire, sickening crack and scream echoing in the cell. 

Jongho gasped at the horrendous scene infront of him. He had just seen the thing no one ever wanted to witness- but strangely he couldn't even feel bad about it. He couldn't feel disgusted.

Seonghwa turned to look at Chanwook, who looked pretty afraid right now. His eyes were wide and he shook, not a lot but enough for naked human eye to see it. 

Seonghwa punched Chanwook, whose nose definitely broke and pinned him against the ground too, snarling;  
"You put up new rules all the time just to make my life harder. I broke some rule every day, you tried to kill me every week. It didn't happen. Did you really think i would let you win me like this? Without a fight, cowardly in a cell?" He let out a wicked laugh.  
"Did you think you could get away after harming Jongho? Did you really think i would kill Jongho for you? Did you think i would hurt him? No. I don't care how much not having blood hurts me, i don't care if it kills me. I will never hurt Jongho." 

And just like that, another head was separated from body. Jongho stared at the scene infront of him, Seonghwa's words still echoing in his head.

Seonghwa stood up, straightening. He was breathing heavily, his chest heaving and still staring forward. The cold feeling left when he turned to look at Jongho.

His eyes softened, as if the ice melted away and his lips rose to a beatiful smile. He smiled at Jongho, gently and fondly.

Jongho broke into a huge smile too, and it didn't take long until Seonghwa stepped so close to him that their chests almost touched. They stared at each other, still smiling, before Seonghwa lifted his hand up to Jongho's head to drag it gently down, following the side of his face before caressing his cheek. Then his slender fingers slipped under Jongho's chin and he tilted it up before his lips met Jongho's.

Jongho let his eyes close shut as he felt Seonghwa's soft lips against his. They were slightly chapped, but still so perfect and plump, just like Jongho had imagined. He knew the fangs were out so Jongho had to be a little careful because if he cut himself with them, Seonghwa could lose his control. He lifted his hands to connect them around Seonghwa's neck.

Their kiss was slow but full of emotions. Nothing hungry, nothing horny, nothing hurried. It was slow, emotional and perfect.

It exchanged the feelings they both had; they were both glad the situation was over, they were both glad they were safe and together. They both shared the mutual liking.

Seonghwa's cold hands traveled from his chin to Jongho's waist, yanking him closer while the kiss lasted.

It was like the first day of spring after winter. When birds sang, sun shone and everyone was happy. 

It was like coming inside from cold rain and stepping into warm shower. It warmed their bodies up, made their blood circulate faster (even if Seonghwa didn't have it) and made their skin redden up. Atleast Jongho's, his cheeks were on fire.

It was like the new year's eve; Jongho's insides were full of fireworks, making him happier.

Jongho giggled against Seonghwa's lips, which made the older stop the kiss. Jongho opened his eyes at the same time with Seonghwa, and he started giggling again. They rested their foreheads against each other and Seonghwa chuckled, smiling;  
"What are you giggling at?" 

"Nothing." Jongho answered, smiling wider than he ever had.

"Tell me" Seonghwa said and his fingers tickled Jongho's sides slightly, making the hunter squirm in Seonghwa's embrace.

"I'm just happy!"

Seonghwa smiled.  
"I'm happy too."

Jongho wrapped his hands around Seonghwa and hugged him, resting his cheek against Seonghwa's chest.

"You're so beautiful." He heard Seonghwa whisper.

"You're so beautiful too." Jongho whispered back.

Jongho shivered. The cell was cold and so was Seonghwa.

"Let's go." Seonghwa pulled away from the hug and Jongho nodded, taking Seonghwa's hand to his.

"How are we going to leave? We're in the middle of nowhere," Jongho said.

"I'm so full of energy now that i can carry you to my place." Seonghwa said, turning to press his nose in Jongho's hair to inhale his scent.

"What happened?" Jongho asked.

"I don't know. First i was so weak that i couldn't even stand up, but the next thing i knew was my body trembling because of the amount of power i had. I think seeing him hurt you made something wake up inside me."

Jongho smiled, squeezing Seonghwa's hand once.

"The blood thirst hurts you, doesn't it?" Jongho asked.

"Yeah. But i can manage until we get to my apartment."

Jongho smiled and nodded, and he felt Seonghwa pick him up before the uncomfortable feeling of using vampire speed came. This time it lasted for a lot longer, and Jongho closed his eyes to endure it. It felt so nasty, like someone squeezed his organs.

Then it was over, and they stood inside Seonghwa's apartment again. Seonghwa still held onto him, and Jongho looked up to see Seonghwa staring at him, smiling a bit.

But he knew he hurt.

He knew Seonghwa felt awful right now. It had already been over a week since the draining, and he had endured the pain until now. He had endured it, fought against it so he wouldn't touch Jongho. Because like Eden had explained them back in the training days, the hunger felt so painful, that they would drink anyone empty. Even their family members, even their wives and husbands. Even their childrens. Seonghwa was so close to Jongho, he probably smelled Jongho's scent all the time. 

"Seonghwa..." Jongho started.  
"You need blood."

Seonghwa let him down, and Jongho grabbed his hand before he started dragging Seonghwa towards the direction of his bedroom. If he remembered correctly where it was.

"Jongho, what..?" Seonghwa asked when they stepped in.

"You need blood, i have blood." He simply stated.

"No, Jongho... I can just take a bloodbag from my fridge." Seonghwa said, taking Jongho's face to his.

"Really? You've been empty for a week and fought against the hunger today just to save me. I think you deserve fresh blood now." Jongho said, smiling gently.

"I'm afraid i'll take too much..." Seonghwa whispered.

"I know you won't. I'll inform you if you do, okay?"

Seonghwa bit his lower lip, not answering.

"Come on. Are you really going to say no for my blood? You said you enjoy the scent of it, what about a taste?" 

Seonghwa's pupils dilated, and he shook his head.

"That's what i thought." Jongho smiled.  
"How do you want to do this?"

Seonghwa was still biting his lower lip.  
"It's better if you lay down on the bed."

Jongho nodded and sat down in the middle of the bed before laying down, smiling at Seonghwa who looked nervous.

"Come on. I won't bite." Jongho joked, earning a smile and a playful eyeroll from Seonghwa before the vampire got on the bed too.

"But i will." Seonghwa said, smirking. He crawled to Jongho before he gently pulled the shirt to the side so his neck and collarbone showed.

Thank god Jongho had worn a shirt that had a big neckline.

Seonghwa skipped a breath as he stared at the exposed skin before he traced the line of Jongho's neck with his nose, searching for a good spot to bite down. Jongho shivered at the cold nose, and yes, he was a bit turned on already.

Getting a vampire bite was told to feel good if the vampire did it properly and gently. It was told to feel good enough to cause orgasms.

"Sorry, i'm still cold at the moment. I mean i'm always cold, but you do know how vampire feel, right? Usually vampires feel cold at first touch but when you really touch or hug or anything they don't feel like anything at all, now i don't have blood i'm really cold, i'm sorry..." Seonghwa rambled, and Jongho snorted.

"Don't be so nervous. I won't die."

Seonghwa sucked in a breath and he inhaled deeply Jongho's scent. When he was satisfied with the spot he opened his mouth. Jongho stared at the ceiling and waited, feeling the sharp fangs scratch his skin slightly before the pain came.

It wasn't too painful, but it didn't feel nice either. He let out a tiny squeak as the mosquito-like bites came on his skin, his nerves sending pain signals to his brain. It burned a bit, but as soon as the fangs got in, they got out.

Then he felt Seonghwa's lips pressing on his skin, starting to suck the blood.

It was a bit uncomfortable, but it didn't feel a lot different than getting blood taken at hospital. The only difference was that Seonghwa sucked blood from his neck, not from the front of his elbow.

They were right; the bite did make him feel good just like nearing an orgasm. First it had been a bit painful, then uncomfortable, now really enjoyable. Jongho pressed his eyes closed, letting out a sigh and relaxing against the sheets completely.

He felt Seonghwa's low growl as a vibration against his body, the vampire's hands grabbing Jongho's shoulders from the backside to pull him even closer possessively.

Jongho started to feel a bit lightheaded, so he tapped Seonghwa's shoulder.

"Enough, Seonghwa."

Seonghwa grunted, sucked in two moutfuls before taking his mouth off and licking the puncture wounds. Vampire's saliva made the wounds heal fast.

Seonghwa lifted himself up to look at Jongho. His eyes glowed beautifully, and he licked every single drop from his lips.

"God, i've never had blood that good." He said, resting his forehead against Jongho's.

"Good thing it's going to be available for you then, huh?" Jongho asked.

Seonghwa smiled and nodded before opening his eyes again.

"Can i make you feel good?" Seonghwa whispered, staring Jongho to his eyes.

Jongho's heart jumped, his stomach lurched and red blush rose to his cheeks. He stared Seonghwa straight to his eyes, feeling suddenly uncapable to speak.

"Hmm?" Seonghwa asked again.

"Y-yeah." He whispered back, and Seonghwa smiled.

He started kissing Jongho from his forehead, continuing down to his nose, lips, jawline and neck before he gently lifted Jongho's shirt up. Jongho lifted his hands up so Seonghwa could pull it off, and the vampire continued leaving kisses everywhere around Jongho's chest and stomach.

Jongho shivered in a good way and closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling without seeing what was going to happen next.

Next he felt his jeans getting opened and he lifted his pelvis up a bit to help Seonghwa slide them off. Seonghwa got them off and lifted Jongho's right leg up, continuing pressing kisses on his inner thigh. That was a spot Jongho was extremely sensitive at, and Seonghwa noticed that. He sucked the skin gently, making Jongho squirm and let out gasps of air.

"Is baby sensitive, hmm?" Seonghwa asked, his voide really deep and lustful. 

His lips came closer to Jongho's private area all the time and he blushed even more before opening his eyes. Seonghwa smirked at his flushed cheeks before he teasingly leaned upper, taking the elastic waistband of Jongho's boxers between his teeth and pulling them down. Jongho bit his lower lip, more blood rushing to his really hard cock.

"Can't wait to have my cock in you, you look so flushed already..." Seonghwa said and stood up, starting to strip.

Oh boy, it was a sight.

Seonghwa was really muscular. He had strong, well defined muscles flexing underneath the pale skin. Jongho almost drooled.

The vampire stared Jongho right into his eyes as he stripped the rest of the clothes off before coming back on the bed again.

"I'm going to make love with you." Seonghwa whispered and grabbed lube from the drawer next to them. He opened the bottle and squirted some of the liquid on his fingers, massaging it well to warm it up and coat every finger well.

Jongho felt like he was high. All those sweet words and small acts Seonghwa did made him feel even more like he was dreaming, like this wasn't happening at all.

Jongho helped Seonghwa by getting on his fours even if his legs already trembled.

He felt the first finger press in, and he sighed at the feeling. It didn't burn a lot, just a bit, but he was so excited about the upcoming feelings that he couldn't help but feel like this.

Seonghwa moved the finger around, trying to massage the lube on his walls too. He pulled the finger out before pushing in with another one, Jongho letting out a gasp at the sensation.

Seonghwa opened his fingers slightly before he started scissoring more, Jongho letting out a moan at that. The feeling was so weird but also so good. He had missed this.

During the darkest hours, Jongho sometimes had fingered himself. He was alone, lived alone, spent his time alone, he deserved and needed to sexual pleasure. Then fingers had changed to a dildo.

Seonghwa's long, slender fingers found every spot inside Jongho, almost making him purr like a cat.

Seonghwa about to push third finger in when Jongho spoke up;  
"No more. Please. Wanna feel you." Jongho mumbled.  
"Wanna feel you stretching me with your cock."

"Are you sure?" Seonghwa asked, concern visible in his voice.

"Yes. Please." Jongho almost whined.

"How do you want me to take you?" Seonghwa whispered, now straight to his ear.

"Like this" Jongho said back. He was pretty desperate at this point, and nothing big had even happened yet.

He knew it was the bite that made him like this, made him talk dirty and bluntly. 

The lube got opened again, and Seonghwa massaged it on his cock before pushing it against his hole teasingly. He didn't push the tip in completely, just a bit to tease the younger.

"Seonghwa!" Jongho whined and Seonghwa chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. You impatient baby."

Jongho finally felt Seonghwa pushing in, and his upper body gave out. He moaned at the burn he got from Seonghwa's cock, biting his lip at it. Seonghwa groaned behind him, entering Jongho's tight hole.

"Fuck. Fuck, Jongho..."

Jongho's eyes rolled back when Seonghwa was in completely and he breathed out deep.

"Jesus, fuck... you have a huge dick..." Jongho muttered, and was about to continue his dirty talk, but Seonghwa started pulling out and pushing in again. That made Jongho stop the words and let out the moans.

Jongho's hole still resisted it, so the pushes and pulls needed to be really powerful. It made his body move with Seonghwa's powerful pushes.

"Look at you, taking my cock in so well..." Seonghwa growled and grabbed Jongho's waist tightly.

Seonghwa started picking up the pace as the sliding in became easier and faster. Jonho squeezed the sheets tightly when Seonghwa really quickened the pace.

"Fuck!" He moaned out loudly, his back arching as Seonghwa touched his prostate once.

"Did that feel good, baby?" Seonghwa asked, pushing in deeper and faster all the time.

Jongho let out a mewl as an answer, pushing his hips back to get more, more and more. Now Seonghwa's cock didn't hurt anymore, all it made him feel was pleasure and want. 

The bed creaked and the air in the room had already warmed up. A bead of sweat ran down Jongho's forehead. He felt hot everywhere in his body, his lower abdomen felt heavy and his head cloudy. Seonghwa groaned loudly, pushing in mercilessly. Skin slapped against skin, filthy sounds filled the room and echoed around. 

Jongho's cock ached, and he tried to massage the top of it on his own stomach, but he failed. Jongho let out a lewd moan before stuttering out;  
"I-i'm gonna cum Seonghwa, can i c-cum?" He asked.

"Aw, you asked. Good boy. Cum whenever you feel ready, baby."

Seonghwa's hand traveled on Jongho's spine, making shivers run down it. His fingers massaged tenderly the last vertebrae of Jongho's tailbone as he pushed in deeply to find Jongho's prostate. He did find it, then massaged it for a second before continuing his fast pace. Seonghwa wrapped his hand around Jongho's cock, pumping it only few times before it shot hot cum out. Jongho let out a lewd 'Seonghwa' as he cummed, seeing stars.

Seonghwa smirked and quickly pushed his sweaty hair back to see better. He felt his cock throb too, ready to cum any moment, but he tried to keep it in. But as Jongho's walls clenched after the orgasm, Seonghwa couldn't hold back anymore. He shot sticky cum inside Jongho's hole, letting out a gasp at the feeling and throwing his head back.

They were both sweaty and out of breath, but Jongho pushed himself up, Seonghwa's slicky cock sliding out.

"Let me ride you." Jongho said, and turned around. He clenched his hole to keep the cum in.

Seonghwa bit his lower lip in order to keep the possessive growl in. Jongho was his, only his and just his.

Seonghwa laid down on the bed on his back and watched as Jongho got on top of him. Jongho took a hold of Seonghwa's cock before directing it to his hole and lowering his body. The cock slid in slowly, filling Jongho up again. It stretched him, and his every cell screamed with pleasure. 

Seonghwa's eyes rolled back as Jongho finally sat completely down, the huge cock inside him completely. Jongho started lifting himself up, not caring about his trembling tired legs. He needed Seonghwa inside him, he needed every single touch. He was high of Seonghwa; he wouldn't be able to live without him.

The whole room smelled like sex, and moans filled it. The cum and lube inside Jongho made wet, lewd sounds, and Jongho pulled himself up again. Then he sat down, the cock sliding in completely. 

Sweat ran down his face, some of his hair sticking on his forehead. His cheeks were flushed red from the exhaustion and pleasure as well as shame, but what was he shamed about? Nothing.

Jongho pressed his eyes closed and furrowed his brows, pressing his lips into a tight line to squeeze out the last bits of strength.

"Tired?" Seonghwa asked softly, and Jongho only nodded. 

Strong hands took a hold of his waist and Seonghwa sat up, lifting Jongho up too before sitting on top of his legs and sliding Jongho back down.

Jongho threw his head back, mewling out and taking a hold of Seonghwa's shoulders to gain power.

"Please..." Jongho whispered, and Seonghwa started lifting him up and down. 

He could do nothing but let himself get handled by Seonghwa, but honestly, that was all he wanted.

"So good, so good boy... So good. Only a little more." Seonghwa whispered, and pressed a kiss on Jongho's cheek when he let him slide down again. 

Jongho pressed his face against Seonghwa's shoulder, almost to the crook of his neck and connected his hands behind Seonghwa's back. He sank his nails to his own hands as tears of overstimulation and pleasure escaped his eyes. He felt so good. 

Jongho couldn't help but let out a sound that was both a sob and a moan, which alerted Seonghwa. He knew Jongho was really sensitive and tired now. First he had drank Jongho's blood and now fucked him, he understood Jongho's exhaustion.

"Just a bit."

Seonghwa's calming voice gave Jongho more energy and he beared it like the good boy he was. He leaned forward so his cock got massaged against Seonghwa's stomach, and he let out a cry of pleasure. He really felt like cumming again.

He felt Seonghwa's cock pulsate inside him, and when Seonghwa hit his prostate, his eyesight flashed white and he cummed with a loud, loud moan. Seonghwa growled and let Jongho slide down last time and gently let him sit down when he cummed in him.

Seonghwa breathed heavily and started caressing Jongho's back after he lifted Jongho up and pulled him tighter against himself.

"Thank you, Jongho. You lasted so long and so well. I'm so proud of you." He whispered to Jongho's ear and played with the tip of his ear, biting it a bit.

Seonghwa wasn't tired because he had vampire stamina, but Jongho was a human and had just lost a good amount of blood. 

Jongho sobbed against his shoulder, trying to quiet down, but he couldn't. He felt so good, so safe, so wanted, so loved and so cherished that he just couldn't stop the tears.

"Everything's okay. Let it all out, i'm here with you." Seonghwa whispered.

Jongho broke a bit more and squeezed Seonghwa hard.

"I'm not supposed to find a lover or love anyone, i'm not supposed to love a vampire, i'm supposed to be alone but i can't. I can't. It's eating me alive, and now that i've met you and i feel like this about you i can't or don't want to let go. I can't stop loving you." Jongho sobbed.  
"I don't want to be a hunter anymore, i don't want to kill, i don't want to be an emotionless monster, i want to be a normal human i could never be"

Seonghwa caressed his back encouragingly.

"I want to be able to laugh, cry and smile, i want to love, i want to be and feel loved. I want to touch and get touched. I can't be alone anymore Seonghwa, i can't." The hunter continued, breaking Seonghwa's heart more with his words. Poor boy.

"And you won't be. I promise i will never let go of you, i will never leave you. I will stay by your side and protect you, love you and touch you so you don't have to be or feel alone."

Jongho sniffed and a small smile rose on his face.

"But... what if i die some day on a mission, what if i grow old but you still stay like that? What if i die when i'm 90?" Jongho asked.

"Well, we have a way to stop that from happening. I can turn you, but being a vampire isn't the most pleasuring way to live."

Jongho hummed and lifted his face from Seonghwa's shoulder to look at him.

Jongho's eyes were puffy and red, as well as his face, but he was still the most beautiful human Seonghwa had ever seen.

"Let's go to get a shower, shall we?" Seonghwa asked, pressing a kiss on Jongho's cheekbone.

Jongho nodded, and Seonghwa stood up, still holding Jongho. Props of being a vampire.

He put the shower on and let the water warm up before he stepped under it, enjoying the feeling himself. Jongho's eyes were pressed closed and he held onto Seonghwa hard, but there was a smile on his beautiful lips.

"Do you think you can stand for a while?" He asked gently. Jongho nodded, and he let him down carefully.

Jongo leaned against and held onto Seonghwa still, but Seonghwa was able to wash Jongho's and his own hair. He cleaned their bodies well too and patiently waited until the most of the cum inside Jongho came out.

After that he took two towels and gently dried Jongho, patting his still flushed skin dry.

Once they were done with the shower, Seonghwa lifted Jongho up again and walked back to his bedroom. He pulled boxers to Jongho's legs and helped him get into Seonghwa's big hoodie before dressing up himself. He put on boxers and sweatpants but not a hoodie because he wanted to feel Jongho against his chest.

"Can you sit on that chair for a while so i can change the bedsheets? I promise it won't take long." 

Jongho nodded, eyes half open. Seonghwa chuckled at his adorable baby and left to get clean sheets.

He hummed while changing them and took the dirty ones off, walked back to bathroom to throw the sheets to the washing machine before coming back.

Jongho was curled up on the chair, and Seonghwa smiled.

"Come on baby, let's cuddle and sleep." 

Jongho felt himself get lifted up again and he opened his eyes completely. Seonghwa placed him on the bed and climbed next to him, threw a blanket over them both and pulled Jongho close.

Jongho got as close to Seonghwa as he could, enjoying the cool body against him and the gentle puffs of air on top of his head. 

"Jongho?" Seonghwa asked.

"Hmm?" He hummed, turning his head up to look at the vampire.

"You said you can't stop loving me, didn't you?"

Jongho blushed and nodded, biting his lower lip out of habit.

"Was that the 'i love you' i've been waiting for?"

Jongho smiled.  
"I can say it like this; i love you, Seonghwa. I really do."

"I love you too, Jongho. My little human. My baby. My everything. My heart, because mine hasn't worked in years. My warm skin, my sweet blood."

Jongho smiled and climbed upper, pecking Seonghwa's lips.

"My big vampire. My everything. My opposite, my savior, my unnatural strength i never had." He started.  
"My safe place. I've never felt safer than here, in your arms."

Seonghwa smiled widely and pecked the tip of his nose.

"I've never felt this home." Seonghwa answered.

And after another 700 years, Seonghwa and Jongho could still be seen walking around Seoul, holding hands. During the night their red eyes glowed, during the days their smiles blinded people.

They were together forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Wow, it’s the end!
> 
> How was it? Thank you so much for reading until the end! I really, really appreciate every single hit and comment. They drive me forward and give me motivation.
> 
> It was a ride to write. A lot of fighting. I’m not good at writing fighting scenes😂 But here it is. My third jonghwa book. I wrote this in 6 days back then after one, two we go beyond horizon ended.
> 
> The next jonghwa is on its way. I’m about half way done with it, so give me atleast two weeks and it’s ready. I hope i can publish in two weeks, but it can also take more due to my school things. And, like i always give, a spoiler: The next concept is somewhere around police...😏
> 
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ramenofwonho)
> 
> [My curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/ramenofwonho)
> 
> Feel free to follow me in twitter! I tweet stuff about basically anything there, but i also give updates about my writing progress. 
> 
> SEE YOU IN THE NEXT JONGHWA!

**Author's Note:**

> So?? Hi?? Again??
> 
> Yeah, i’m back with another jonghwa story. I promised, didn’t i?  
> Writing this only took me 6 days, which is so short amount of time😳😳 but now it’s finished and i will start posting!  
> I post every saturday, so be ready.
> 
> My twitter: @ramenofwonho


End file.
